Por tu amor yo renaci
by flowerforever355
Summary: todo transcurria normal para todos en el palacio hasta que llego una invitacion que desata muchos problemas para po y tigresa poniendo en riesgo su situacion y la aparicion de un tigre con un aviso importante para tigresa, que tendra que decidir si quedarse o irse ...ella se impiesa a sentir atraida por po pero el no sera el unico...
1. una situcion complicada

**Hola! Bueno lo primero que quiero decir es que es mi primer fics de kung fu panda (el otro es de Rio) se que a la mayoría le gusta tigresa y po pero yo lo quise hacer diferente XD **

**Aviso importante: todos los personajes le pertenecen a dreamworks excepto los míos…**

**Los dejo leer….**

Capitulo 1: Una complicada situación

Ya habían pasado, seis meses desde que habían ido a gongmen, y el maestro shifu se había reconciliado con tigresa que a propósito po y tigresa se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Una mañana calurosa, como de costumbre, todos se habían levantado…la rutina había sido igual entre saludos, pero ese día no habían tenido la gran tarea de despertar a cierto panda…cosa que no les pareció extraña, pues po se solía quedar con su padre a dormir muy seguido…. todos desayunando y po llego algo adormilado, se escuchaba un poco cansado

-buenos días…. a todos-dijo po entrando y sentándose al lado de grulla

-buenos días-dijeron todos al unisonó

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?-dijo tigresa

-solo vengo a desayunar-dijo po sentándose a su lado

-ahhh… ¿y tu padre como esta?-dijo tigresa curiosa pues hace tiempo que no lo veia

-el, está bien-dijo po comiendo un dumpling

-¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo po

-nada, solo quería saber-dijo tigresa comiendo el ultimo tofu que le quedaba en su plato

-buenos dias, alumnos….hija-dijo serenamente el maestro shifu enfocando la atención de todos

-buenos días-dijeron todos e hicieron reverencia y se sentaron

-hoy no tendremos entrenamiento-dijo el maestro

-¿Qué?...pero maestro estamos a la mitad del entrenamiento –dijo tigresa parándose como si fuera un resorte

-quiero que se tomen el día libre-dijo el maestro shifu-si, hija-

-por mi está bien…-dijo po muy alegre cosa que no le gustaba a cierta felina porque enserio le encantaba entrenar

-que divertido ¿Qué haremos?-dijo mantis saltando al hombro de mono

-podemos ir al las termas de shushan-dijo po muy animado

-no, no podemos nos prohibieron la entrada-dijo grulla mirando a tigresa igual que los demás

-¿Qué? Me ataco con un arma-dijo tigresa recordando lo ocurrido

-era una toalla- dijo mantis como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿le hizo mucho daño?-dijo po preocupado y todos asintieron

-achhhh….no fue para tanto solo va a estar 7 meses hospitalizado no es para tanto-y todos la miraron-está bien….quizás 12 meses…-y todos la miraron- ok…en realidad, fueron 18 meses-dijo tigresa exasperada

-más otros 12 en realivitacion –dijo grulla, que de solo escuchar el gruñido de tigresa como respuesta se puso pálido

-pobre…-dijo po pero una voz interrumpió a tigresa que estaba a punto de hablar

-van a arreglar sus cosas o se van a quedar a entrenar hasta que anochezca..ah ...y nos acaban de llegar invitaciones para el festival mas grande en china ...arreglen sus cosas y luego se pueden ir-dijo el maestro shifu

-si, maestro enseguida vamos –dijo po saliendo corriendo al igual que todos, solo quedo tigresa y el maestro shifu

-tigresa, yo no podre ir tienen que tener cuidado, ese festival, no se realiza hace mucho tiempo, solia ser peligroso, los bandidos, se aprovechaban de este evento para atacar….tienen que estar con la guardia arriba todo el tiempo-dijo el maestro shifu con tono

-sí, padre-dijo tigresa e hizo una reverencia y se retiro

=mientras en la habitación de po=

Po arreglaba sus cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar pues toda su habitación era un desastre y pensó _''bueno un día mas no va a pasar nada aparte….luego la voy a arreglar''_ guardo algunas cosas en el baúl y le saco un poco el polvo a las figuras de acción que desde ayer que no las limpiaba…..pero cuando toco la figura de acción de tigresa recordó lo ocurrido en gongmen ''_po concéntrate…ella te considera como un amigo… AMIGO''_ aunque él quisiera negarlo con solo la presencia de ella a él se le ponía el pelo de punta….el siguió arreglando las figuras de acción, un poco desanimado

=en la habitación de tigresa=

Ella ordenaba sus cosas aunque su habitación estaba en perfecto orden guardo unas libretas que tenía en un velador al lado de la cama...Aunque los demás estuvieran muy emocionados por el festival...ella le producía desconfianza pero cuando estaba guardando las cosas…se acordó del abrazo por que había abrazado al panda para demostrar que ella no era tan radical y que comprendía a po ….o porque lo quería y sentía un apego hacia ese panda que a veces la sacaba de quicio con sus ocurrencias de niño ,pero era su mejor amigo y lo estimaba mucho a veces se comportaba de manera extraña con el ''_¿qué me pasa?...yo no soy así …me niego a estar enamorada de po…por tres razones..Una: ella era una tigresa y él un panda….dos: era muy infantil...y… tres: ERAN AMIGOS…AMIGOS….definitivamente llegar a pensar que ella y po pudieran estar juntos era una completamente ridículo''_…ella se dirigió hacia el pasillo pero vio la puerta de la habitación de po abierta y escucho a po hablar, pero cuando miro vio a po con su figura de acción, en su mano hablándole en susurro y riendo

''_si…se volvió loco'' _pensó tigresa y se fue.

Cuando llegaron al inicio de las escalera estaban todos menos po

-tigresa, ¿has visto a po?-dijo víbora con tono preocupado

-está en su habitación –dijo tigresa indiferente empezando a caminar y luego de unos minutos llego po

-¡hola amigos! …¿y tigresa?-dijo po

-se adelanto….-dijo víbora empezando a bajar las escaleras

-Hm…la voy a alcanzar necesito charlar con ella-dijo po ocultando ''algo''

-¿y de que se puede saber?- dijo mantis

-nada…solo un asunto-dijo po con tono nervioso

Todos se miraron y comenzaron a descender las escaleras, po iba más rápido que de costumbre intentaba alcanzar a tigresa, que estaba un poco más abajo pero se le enredaron las piernas y salió rodando por las escaleras...llegando abajo

=con tigresa=

Ella baja las escaleras cuando vio una figura bajar a toda velocidad produciendo un viento "_ese es….po _"pensó extrañada cuando se dio cuenta, bajo corriendo….el panda estaba tendido al final de las escaleras, parecía aturdido y se tocaba la cabeza...Pero al ver a ella acercarse a el se quedo congelado

-po… ¿estás bien?-dijo tigresa agachándose

-si…-dijo po con algo de extrañez por la cercanía de tigresa

Tigresa se acerco a él, para ver el chinchón, pero el panda al notar esto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y formo con sus labios un piquito y tigresa al notar esto aparto su cara un poco molestar

-po…. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo tigresa ,llegaba a temblar de solo pensar que ese panda la hubiera querido besar y sentía sentimientos encontrados por una parte estaba enojada por haberse atrevido a querer besarla ¿Qué se creía ese panda gordo y torpe que era ella? Y por otro lado nunca mas volvería a ser la misma ese panda de seguro no volvería a tratarlo como un amigo, pero se sentía rara con él, por alguna extraña razón le revolvía el estomago cuando él se acercaba a ella, pero un pensamiento se le paso por la cabeza _"los pandas y los tigres no pueden tener una relación mucho menos casarse", _por unos minutos el silencio reino entre ellos hasta que tigresa fastidiada volvió a insistir pero, esta vez sonó, mas como un grito que como una pregunta

-tigresa, lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-solo atino a decir eso con voz temblorosa y se levanto

Tigresa suspiro y se calmo-está bien…lo prometiste-dijo tigresa para luego irse y po se quedo triste y desanimado…..en ese momento bajaron los demás furiosos conversando animadamente y pararon al ver a po y le preguntaron que le pasaba pero po solo siguió caminando ellos se miraron y siguieron su camino a al festival que solo quedaba un poco alejado del valle …el camino fue silencioso ,po no hablaba con nadie ….Solo se veía a tigresa de lejos pero cuando llegaron a la feria tigresa se perdió de entre la gente.

Y po parecía buscar algo desesperadamente

-chicos vayan a ver algo por ahí…-dijo víbora –yo conversare con...Po

-pero…pero-dijo mono no entendiendo

-vamos te apuesto a que te gano en el tiro al blanco-dijo mantis con tono burlón

-quieres ver…..te ganaría con los ojos vendados-dijo mono

-¡ja!...eso lo quiero ver-dijo grulla y se lo llevo

-ahora po….me vas a contar lo que te pasa...o tengo que adivinar-dijo víbora

-achhh…intente besar a tigresa –dijo po- y ahora no me quiero hablar...La perdí víbora...Y todo por mi culpa

Ella y po empezaron a hablar, víbora animaba a po a hablarle a tigresa, ella esta 100% segura ,que tigresa no lo odiaba es mas quizás, lo quería ,pero de eso no estaba segura, pues su amiga era orgullosa y no soltaba palabra

MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO

Una figura desconocida,...Caminaba dirigido al palacio de jade, con un mensaje su mano…a simple vista se veía que era un tigre de apariencia fuerte, llevaba puesto un chaleco azul ,muy parecido al de tigresa y un pantalón blanco y una vara en su otra mano…toda la gente lo observaba porque él era el único tigre macho habían visto…iba con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza….tigresa…

Continuara….

**Bueno este es mi primer fics de kung fu panda y no se preocupen el tigre no es malo….solo eso puedo decir espero que me dejen sus comentarios se han como sean …..disculpen si tiene falta de ortografía ..lo arreglare**

**Saludos! Flowerforever355**


	2. una carta,una decision importante

**Hola! …saluditos a todos, aquí va el segundo capítulo espero que les guste la verdad llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este fics en un cuaderno **

**Aquí 3 fics que me encantan los recomiendo:**

**-tú eres mi luz**

**-matar, morir o ¿amar?**

**-pertenezco a tu lado **

**Los dejo leer…. **

Capitulo 2: una carta, una decisión importante …despedidas

El tigre llego al palacio y se le acerco un ganso

-buenos días ¿Qué necesita….señor?-dijo zeng mirando al tigre de pies a cabeza

-buenos días, vengo del reino de zhao, busco a la maestra tigresa-dijo el tigre

-ella no se encuentra, pero si quiere, está el maestro shifu, el se puede encargar de atenderlo –dijo zeng

-está bien-dijo el tigre, zeng se retiro y fue a buscar al maestro shifu

=En la habitación del maestro shifu=

Zeng abrió la puerta de par en par algo alarmado, el maestro shifu estaba sentaba en posición de loto meditando como de costumbre

-¡maestro!, maestro-dijo zeng

-ahh…. ¿que necesitas?…zeng, viejo amigo-dijo el maestro shifu

-hay un visitante dice que del reino de zhao...Trae un mensaje para tigresa-dijo zeng –es un tigre

-Hm…interesante ¿Dónde está?-dijo el maestro shifu serenamente

-está en el salón de los héroes-dijo zeng

-gracias zeng te puedes retirar-dijo el maestro shifu, zeng hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Cuando el maestro llego el tigre estaba sentado a fuera del palacio con la mirada perdida

-buenos días…señor-dijo el maestro shifu mirando al tigre de pies a cabeza

-buenos días-dijo el tigre con una reverencia

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo el maestro con serenidad

-traigo un mensaje urgente del reino de zhao para la maestra tigresa-dijo el tigre con tono serio

-entiendo…tigresa no está...Pero si es muy urgente no me queda remedio de guiarlo al festival-dijo el maestro empezando a caminar

-gracias maestro-dijo el tigre y se dispuso a seguir al panda rojo

Mientras bajaban la escalera

-a propósito ¿cuál es su nombre?-dijo el maestro con curiosidad

-mi nombre es jian, soy el primer oficial del ejército de zhao-dijo el felino mientras bajaban las interminables escaleras

=mientras en la feria=

Po había terminado de hablar con víbora y buscaba a tigresa desesperadamente por todos lados pero no encontraba...Busco en la zona de comida, de entretenimiento solo le queda la de espectáculos, hasta que escucho la voz de alguien que conocida.

-¡po!-dijo una felina alegre corriendo a abrazar al panda

=con tigresa=

Iba con la mirada perdida, algo triste en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie...Solo estar sola, los niños la saludaban ya había terminado de recorrer toda la zona de entretenimiento...Estaba por entrar a la zona de espectáculos, pero cuando miro vio a po abrasado con…..song

En ese momento quería saltar a la yugular de la felina, pero no lo haría ella tenía auto-control aunque no podía negar que algo en ella se deprimió y en sus ojos unas lagrimas luchaban por salir de ellos pero también estaba enojada sentía una corriente recorrer su cuerpo...Pero decidió ignorarlo e irse pero….

Cuando se dio vuelta para irse algo la interrumpió eran unos rinocerontes altos y grandes que llevaban unos hachas en las manos, estaban en formación asiendo barrera a la maestra

-¿a dónde va, bella damita?-dijo el rinoceronte más grande riendo -no te quedas, a jugar con nosotros, gatita-

Tigresa gruño, odiaba que la llamen así -¡bandidos!-exclamo tigresa alarmada para luego hacer una pose de kung fu.

=con po=

Po estaba abrazado con song cuando escucho la voz de alguien muy conocida y levanto la vista y vio a tigresa que luchaba con unos bandidos

-tigresa-dijo po después de separarse de song y salió corriendo hacia los rinocerontes que tenían rodeada a tigresa

-po, te ayudo-dijo song preocupada viendo a su amigo empezar a pelear con los bandidos

- no…mm… song ve a buscar a los demás furiosos...rápido-dijo po peleando y song salió corriendo

Po empezó a atacar a tres rinocerontes que estaban con hachas y kunais en las patas que estaban por atacar a tigresa por la espalda mientras ella peleaba

-tigresa-dijo po mientras golpeaba con patadas y golpes con su barriga a los dos rinocerontes-necesito…hablar contigo-

-po…es...te no es el mejor… momen…to-dijo tigresa que golpeaba a tres rinoceronte con su golpe que tanto la caracterizaba de los demás

-pero...-dijo po en ese momento llegaron los demás furiosos con song y se unieron a la pelea los bandidos que no eran muchos pero eran fuertes...Mientras peleaban po intentaba hablar con tigresa en más de una ocasión...Luego de un rato, po peleaba con song que hacían movimientos sincronizados para poder derrotarlos...Hasta que tigresa lo noto y se detuvo en medio de la pelea con el rinoceronte y este aprovecho el descuido y se hizo un barrido y esta cayó al suelo…el rinoceronte se le acercaba con el hacha en una mano y ella retrocedía en el suelo indefensa, no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que se le venía_''no…no esto no puede terminar asi''_penso tigresa mientras retrocedía en el suelo

=**con po=**

Po luchaba acompañado por song que hasta entonces habían logrado coordinarse bien entre ellos, cuando vencieron a los dos rinoceronte, po se dio vuelta y observo a tigresa tendida en el suelo y al rinoceronte avanzando sosteniendo el hacha encima de su cabeza y sonreía maliciosamente, po salió corriendo pero tres rinocerontes le taparon el paso, el desesperado luchaba con su vida para llegar a su amada que se encontraba en ''apuros''

=**con tigresa=**

Ella retrocedía, el rinoceronte se le acercaba con el hacha por encima de su cabeza cuando vio que estaba por acercar el arma…ella inconscientemente cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor, pero en lugar de eso escucho un rugido y abrió los ojos y quedo asombrada…era...Era un tigre igual que ella ''_ ¿Cómo era posible? '' _pensó tigresa estupefacta…que se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos observando al tigre que peleaba con una barra de un simple movimiento derroto al rinoceronte al igual que los demás furiosos y la gente viendo esta escena aplaudió.

El tigre se dio vuelta para ver a tigresa que aun seguía en el suelo como en shock mirando al tigre…que este se quedo igual ambos estaban como hipnotizados ''_se me hace familiar…la he visto antes pero donde''_ pensó el tigre, víbora se acerco a tigresa preocupada

-amiga ¿estás bien? …¿te paso algo?- dijo víbora examinando a la felina

-si...No te preocupes…estoy bien-dijo tigresa aun mirando al felino, para luego mirar a su amiga y víbora le sonrió y se abalanzo a ella enrollándose en su cuerpo fuertemente esta se empezó a poner azul.

-vi...bo...ra…me extran…gu...las-dijo tigresa y víbora aflojo el agarre y se rio nerviosamente

-jeje…lo siento-dijo víbora con la mirada baja

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo jiang dándose vuelta extendiéndole su mano con amabilidad y con un leve rojo en sus mejillas por lo que acababa de pasar jamás le había pasado eso con una chica, en el imperio las chicas lo acosaban, pero ninguna le llamaba la atención _'' ¿por qué ella es diferente?'' _pensó él.

Tigresa miro la mano de jiang extendida, con desconfianza y lo miro de pies a cabeza, pero al final acepto

- gracias, pero tenía todo controlado- dijo tigresa ya levantada limpiándose la ropa aunque el tigre tenía razón, su orgullo, era algo que nunca iba a perder, viéndolo con una expresión neutra y con las manos en la caderas

-¡¿Qué?!... si no fuera por mí ese rinoceronte te hubiera dejado en pedazos-dijo jiang molesto por la actitud de la felina

-no te debiste de meter tenía todo calculado…me puedo defender sola-dijo tigresa cruzada de brazos mientras todos los observaban con cara de miedo y po miraba al tigre con rabia apenas lo conocía y ya lo odiaba

-¿No te enseñaron a ser más agradecida?-dijo jiang mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar cara a cara pero esta no retrocedía sino conservaba su postura firme - TE SALVE LA VIDA-

-sigo pensando que…-dijo tigresa pero fue interrumpida y se miro con el tigre extrañados por la su cercanía y se separaron bruscamente y luego se sonrojaron

-tigresa, él tiene razón…tu comportamiento fue inaceptable-dijo el maestro mirando a los dos con extrañez y después avanzando hasta quedar en medio de los dos-en fin….jiang viene a hablar contigo-

-¿jiang?-dijo tigresa de algún lado ese tigre se le hacía familiar como si lo hubiera visto antes ¿pero dónde? Se decía internamente -¿de dónde eres?-pregunto y en su mente se empezaron a oír risas de niños y una voz de una niña gritaba ¡jiang!, jiang...quedo extrañada algo le hacía sentir angustia y dolor en el pecho como si la aparición de el la hubiera deprimido de alguna forma…pero prefiero ignorarlo

-soy del imperio de zhao, soy el primer oficial del ejército imperial…necesito hablar contigo…-dijo jiang mirando a tigresa y luego dirigió su vista hacia todos que los miraban expectantes-a solas-

-tigresa...Necesito hablar contigo, por favor-dijo po con tono triste que se encontraba al lado de song y tigresa lo miro de reojo y dirigió su mirada a jiang

-jiang, ¿es muy urgente lo que me tienes que decir?-dijo tigresa con curiosidad no le había prestado mucha atención al panda ya que se encontraba con song y prefería tenerla de lejos

-si….no puede pasar de hoy-dijo jiang serio y mirando a tigresa y a po, algo le enojaba de ese panda no le caía bien

-pero…-dijo po

-muy bien…ya que es obvio que todos no están en la feria, sino mirando…regresaremos al palacio-dijo el maestro shifu serenamente volviendo a caminar en dirección al palacio que se veía desde lejos

-ahh…pero maestro-dijeron todos al unisonó excepto tigresa que no le gustaba esa feria

-al próximo que vuelva a reprochar lo hago entrenar hasta el anochecer-dijo el maestro shifu con tono enojado y todos asintieron y se pusieron a hablar mientras caminaban, con dos nuevos integrantes, song hablaba con po y los chicos, mientras que tigresa hablaba con víbora y jiang estaba adelante con el maestro pero a song se le ocurrió una idea

-hola, tigresa-dijo song con una mirada retadora a la felina y una sonrisa algo malvada

-hola…-dijo tigresa con una mirada de indiferencia y por unos instantes todo se silencio, hasta que víbora se canso

-Hm…tigresa ¿Qué quería hablar contigo, jiang?-dijo víbora y las dos miraron a song estaba escuchando atentamente

-está bien…me voy-dijo song molesto pero cuando se dio vuelta esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa-¡po!-y tigresa y víbora la miraron con desprecio y rodaron los ojos

-aun no lose…pero víbora…es como si lo hubiera visto antes pero no sé donde-dijo tigresa mirando al tigre y volviendo a mirar a su amiga que esta la miraba con una sonrisa picarona

-¿Qué?-dijo tigresa con extrañez por la mirada de víbora

-nada es solo que… a juzgar por cómo te comportaste diría que sientes algo por jiang-dijo víbora

-de donde sacas esas cosas….a mí no me gusta nadie-dijo tigresa cruzada de brazos

-tigresa a mi no me engañas se que te gusta po y también se que también te gusto jiang…-dijo víbora para luego irse con una sonrisa dejando a tigresa en estado de shock

''_no puede ser…víbora tiene razón… ¡no!, no….me niego, me niego no estoy enamora ni ahora ni nunca menos de dos machos es ridículo'' _pensó tigresa y volvió a caminar pero jiang se le acerco algo rápido

-tigresa, necesitó hablar contigo-dijo jiang con tono serio

-está bien, ¿Qué necesitas decirme con tanta urgencia?-dijo tigresa mirándolo de reojo

-como te dije soy el primer oficial, él gobernante shan me mando a buscarte, no me dijo porque pero me dijo que me asegurara que leyeras esto- dijo el tigre sacando un mensaje que tenía un sello imperial con una peonia en el medio del sello que traía el rollo.

-Hm…está bien…-dijo tigresa y jiang le pasó el mensaje y tigresa lo abrió y empezó a leer pero con cada palabra sus ojos se abrían cada vez más grandes y decía:

''_querida tigresa:_

_Soy el gobernante de zhao y tu padre, se que esta noticia te sorprenderá porque estuve ausente casi toda tu vida y que te comprendería si me odiaras, pero mi vida no ha sido sencilla mas sin ti y tu madre y espero que con lo que te voy a contar comprendas mi sufrimiento y no me odies, pero te deje en el orfanato bao wu para salvarte _

_Veras cuando yo me case con tu madre fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, tú madre era una bella tigresa con ojos carmín fuimos muy felices cuando estábamos casados después de un año ,tu madre quedo embarazada, nosotros rebosábamos de alegría ,pero ignorábamos que el imperio de shu se estaba levantando contra nosotros, cuando naciste fuimos muy felices pero desafortunadamente tu madre falleció cuando tenias un año ,dejándome contigo ,tu llenaste el vacio de la muerte de tu madre en mi corazón y en el pueblo también pues era muy querida ,cuando cumpliste tres años, te organicé una fiesta en la que todo el pueblo asistió ,tú estabas muy feliz .muchos niños jugaban contigo, pero cuando estábamos por cantarte el cumpleaños los invadieron del reino de shu ,reclamando la muerte de su líder ,suponían que había matado nuestro ejército, por la paz, te querían a ti , nosotros no aceptamos y entremos en guerra, tú estabas en el salón y le rogué a una pareja de tigres que eran muy amigos de la familia, que tenían un niño pequeño, un poco mayor que tu , que te llevaran a un lugar seguro que el ejercito de shu no te encontrara por ningún motivo esa fue la última vez ,que te vi hace dos años que la guerra acabo, nosotros los hemos restaurados y te he buscado por todas partes ,pero no he dado contigo hasta ahora…_

_Te ruego que aceptes venir, quiero recuperar el tiempo pedido contigo, hija, te comprendo si no quieres _

_Te ama tu padre espero que siempre lo tengas presente _

_Se despide el gobernante de Zhao''_

_Pd: POR FAVOR ACEPTA, JIANG TE GUIARA ESPERO QUE CONFIES EN EL COMO YO LO HAGO SE ME OLVIDABA TU NOMBRE NO ES TIGRESA..._

Tigresa cuando termino de leer esto estaba triste y jiang solo la observaba

-tigresa ¿estás bien?-dijo jiang con tono comprensivo

-no-suspiro y agacho la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-no lo estoy

-tigresa me puedes contar…se que apenas me conoces pero considérame como tu amigo-dijo jiang con amabilidad y mirándola a los ojos mientras lo demás venían un poco más atrás y se quedaron parados mirando por que tigresa y jiang estaban de frente y mirándose entre sí los furiosos, el maestro y song esbozaron una sonrisa y po miro con molestia y estaba que echaba humo…pero cuando jiang la miro la vi transformarse en una pequeña niña que conocía cuando era pequeño y tigresa se quedo un rato viéndolo hasta que la situación le empezó a incomodar y se alejo un poco y agacho la cabeza

-está bien…..pero no encuentro palabras para describirte la situación….así que mejor lee -dijo tigresa levantando la cabeza y entregándole el rollo que tenía en la mano, jiang empezó a leer el mensaje y con cada palabra imágenes se le venía a la mente de su pasado y el de ella cuando termino de leer bajo el rollo y miro a tigresa

Tigresa lo miro y suspiro –jamás pensé que todo eso me paso…. no se qué hacer-

-bueno así es la vida lo importante hay saber levantarse-dijo jiang mirándola con una sonrisa que era la primera vez que tigresa la veía- pero la pregunta es ¿iras?-

-no lo sé… aún me queda decidir si irme y dejar todo esto o quedarme y nunca saber quien soy en realidad-dijo tigresa suspirando

-mira nadie te está obligando a ir….tienes dos opciones una: te puedes quedar y jamás conocer tu pasado, a los tuyos y seguir con tu vida cotidiana y la opción dos: ir y conocer tu pasado pero no vas a saber cuándo vendrás pero algo te lo aseguro no hay nada que separe a las personas cuando se quieren ni la distancia los separa-dijo jiang

-si tienes razón…gracias…iré a zhao-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa en el rostro y el tigre asintió y empezaron a caminar

**=con po=**

Po caminaba mientras hablaba con song de vez en cuando miraba haci adelante mirando a tigresa que conversaba con el tigre que tanto odiaba no se encontraban lejos del palacio ya que estaban llegando al inicio de las escaleras sagradas, el se sentía cabiz bajo y song le hablaba pero él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y song grito muy fuerte que hasta tigresa y jiang que estaban un poco más adelante se dieron vuelta

-¡po!..Me tengo que ir –dijo song con algo de molestia en su voz porque po no le había prestado atención-

-¿eh?...-dijo po y song lo miro con enojo-oh...sí, sí claro… mañana te veré- dijo el panda y todos lo quedaron mirando excepto el maestro shifu que siguió caminando como si no escuchara nada

-si claro… ¡es una cita!-dijo song con tono acaramelado y dándole un beso a po en la mellija…tigresa vio la escena y agacho la cabeza y siguió caminando con jiang _'' ¿por qué me pongo así?…después de todo a po le gusta song y yo me voy a ir…es mejor que este con ella...Sera feliz''_ pensaba tigresa pero alzo un poco la vista y vi una pulsera que traía jiang y vi en su mente imágenes de una pata similar a la de ella pero solo que esta era de un naranja un poco más oscuro ,la pulsera era de oro y tenía un dije con un una mitad de un corazón y una pata más pequeña y con el pelaje más claro de otra persona la daba vuelta y tenia grabado la letra ''L'' .

Tigresa lo miro sorprendida –oye jiang... ¿qué tienes en la pata?-dijo tigresa extrañada

-Hm…esto, no lo sé...Lo tengo desde niño siempre lo llevo a las misiones…me trae buena suerte-dijo jiang sacándoselo y mostrándoselo-¿lo quieres ver?-

-sí, gracias-dijo tigresa recibiéndolo y examinándolo ''_es igual al que vi''_

-¿Qué?-dijo jiang

-nada...mm… ¿Por qué la letra L?-dijo tigresa con curiosidad

-no lo sé...lo tengo desde niño-

-ahh…llegamos-dijo tigresa

-¿eh?-dijo jiang confundido

-llegamos al palacio-dijo tigresa

-así-dijo jiang y de un poco más debajo de las escaleras escucho una voz

-oigan al menos tendrían la decencia de esperar-dijo mantis que estaba sobre el hombro de mono y vio la cara de tigresa –lo siento…ustedes continúen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo-

Después de un rato todos ya están arriba y se dirigieron al salón de los héroes y el maestro shifu llego

-tigresa necesito hablar contigo a solas-dijo el maestro shifu y tigresa lo siguió y entro dejando a los demás afuera esperando

**=AFUERA DEL SALON=**

Después de un rato largo los furiosos y el guerrero dragón hablaban mientras jiang estaba apoyado en un pilar con una expresión de preocupación pues bien sabía que el maestro shifu la podía hacer cambiar de opinión por alguna razón le importaba que ella fuera

Los furiosos y po hablaban sobre qué sucedería adentro del salón

-oigan chicos...Que creen que quería jiang con tigresa...-dijo po con tono molesto y vio las caras de sus amigo-bueno...Para viajar de tan lejos-

-no lo sé…pero supongo que es algo del gobierno porque ese el primer oficial…es obvio -dijo grulla mirando a jiang

-si…pero para ser primer oficial es muy guapo –dijo víbora y todos los chicos la quedaron mirando molestos-porque uno siempre se imagina a una persona de más edad-dijo víbora mirando a jiang

-si…claro víbora como si el superara tanta belleza-dijo mono señalándose y todos los demás se empezaron a reír con ganas

-pero…enserio que quería hablar shifu con tigresa -dijo po mirando a las puertas y oyeron una voz por detrás de sus espaldas y todos se voltearon

-quiere saber que le vengo a decir…y escuchar su decisión-dijo jiang serio aun apoyado en el pilar

-¿¡que!?-dijeron todos

-eso no depende de mí…tigresa cuando salga les comunicara-dijo jiang y las puertas del salón se abrieron y salieron tigresa y detrás de ella el maestro shifu

Tigresa camino hasta quedar en frente de todos

-les tengo algo que decir…jiang vino a entregarme una carta del gobernante de zhao...-dijo tigresa pero fue interrumpida

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo?-dijo po

-panda no interrumpas…déjala hablar-dijo el maestro shifu con tono enojado-continua, hija

-y mi padre…quiere que vaya y lo conozca y viva con el… jiang vino a guiarme…y decidí que si voy…quiero saber quien soy en verdad-dijo tigresa con la mirada baja y todos sus compañeros estaban con la boca abierta

-e...e...Tigresa...y ¿Cuándo piensas partir al zhao?-dijo víbora triste

-esta noche después de la cena…-dijo tigresa mirándolos a todos con expresión seria y todos la quedaron mirando y se abalanzaron a ella abrazándola con cariño solo se quedaron po y jiang mirando pero con diferentes expresiones y luego de unos minutos se separaron

-tigresa te extrañaremos…-dijo víbora triste pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si...Pero no extrañaremos tus golpes-dijo mono y los chicos asintieron tigresa solo rio y dirigió su vista hacia po que se le veía triste y avanzo hacia el

-po… ¿no te vas a despedir de mi?-dijo tigresa

-adiós tigresa-dijo po pero no aguanto más y la abrazo y esta le correspondió y le susurro al oído-te extrañare mucho…no te olvides de nosotros-y los demás tenían las mismas expreciones que en gongmen solo que estaba jiang y se le veía enojado y se tronaba los puños de la rabia que tenia adentro y después de un rato tigresa y po se separaron

-mm…tigresa tienes que empacar tus cosas-dijo jiang y tigresa solo asintió y se dirigían a las habitación pero el maestro shifu los detuvo

-escucha jian…CUIDA A TIGRESA SI ME LLEGO A ENTERRAR QUE LE PASO ALGO TE IRE A BUSCAR Y BUENO VETE ADAPTANDO A LA IDEA DE QUE NO TENDRAS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER HIJOS-dijo el maestro shifu exaltado y se fue , jiang solo trago grueso y los chicos se tapaban la boca para no reírse

-mm…si no te preocupes mi padre es algo sobre protector….vamos-dijo tigresa yéndose con jiang

Cuando se fueron tigresa y jiang los chicos se empezaron reír a carcajadas por lo que había dicho shifu pero después de un rato ya les dolía el estomago de tanto reír y pararon

-si no es mucha molesta… tengo hambre y si no fuera molestia po podrías ir a hacer la cena-dijo víbora rectando hacia la cocina y los chicos se miraron en silencio y siguieron a víbora

Después de un rato tigresa había arreglado sus cosas y estaban todos en la cocina la cena no fue muy ruidosa como de costumbre la verdad no había mucho de que conversar

Al terminar de cenar todos se dirigieron al inicio de las escaleras y se dijeron sus últimas palabras ya que ellos sabían que no volverían a ver a tigresa en un largo tiempo

-oye...Prométeme que nos escribirás…-dijo po con una sonrisa

-lo prometo-dijo tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa y viendo esos ojos jades que sabía que no los vería en un largo periodo y luego vio a su maestro y a sus compañeros guerreros que hacían sido su familia durante su vida en el valle de la paz y hicieron una reverencia y tigresa empezó a bajar las escaleras y los demás le dijeron adiós a jiang excepto po que no le caía bien y este asintió, se dio vuelta y empezó a seguir a tigresa.

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo ..espero review **

**Primero gracias por los review **

**aviso importante: bueno para los que les gusto jianxtigresa o poxtigresa bueno estoy indesisa ya que lo sometire a votación pero antes reclas para los que no tienen cuenta voten por review y para los que tienen cuenta por mensaje privado les dare hasta que actualice el capitulo 5 y unas dos semanas después y se concluirá..asi por favor se los ruego los que tienen cuenta no voten por review…. pero igual espero que me dejen review …..(XD)**

**gracias por todo….se despide**

**flowerforever!**


	3. retorno al hogar

**Saluditos a todos! DENUEVO YO**

**Perdón la tardanza tuve muchos problemas, compromiso….y pruebas…lo siento pero bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo pero antes…..**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEEANLO POR FAVOR: LAS VOTACION PARA LOS QUE TIENEN CUENTA ES POR MENSAJE PRIVADO Y PARA LOS QUE NO TIENEN POR REVIEWS…POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR SE LOS RUEGO, YA SABEN QUE LAS VOTACION CIERRA EN EL CAPITULO 5 PERO PENSANDOLO BIEN SERA EN EL CAPITULO 15…BUENO QUISE APLAZARLO MAS MUCHO MAS PARA QUE TODOS PUEDAN VOTAR LOS QUE QUIERAN VOTAR DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 15 PUEDEN MANDARME UN MENSAJE PRIVADO…BUENO ESO ES TODO LO QUE QUERIA DECIR…Y EL RESULTADO DE LA VOTACION SE DARAN CUENTA POR EL TRANSCURSO DEL FICS PERO QUIERO QUE EN LOS CAPITULOS FINALES SE DEN CUENTA….**

**LOS FICS QUE RECOMENTE ESPERO QUE LOS HAYAN LEIDO VALEN LA PENA CREANME**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen excepto los míos bla, bla….y no lucro con ellos **

Capitulo 3: retorno al hogar

Tigresa ya se encontraba a las afueras de pueblo, con jiang, todo estaba tan vacio y oscuro, que ponía triste a tigresa ya que entendía a la perfección que quizás nunca más volvería a ver ese valle que la había albergado la mayor parte de su vida, pero también sentía ansias de conocer a su padre, su pasado….su madre saber cómo era ella… mientras caminaban entré jiang y tigresa reinaba el silencio ambos caminaban a la par.

El cielo era estrellado con una hermosa luna menguante que alumbrada ligeramente el camino a los dos tigres de bengala, tigresa solo llevaba un pequeño bolso rojo con bordados parecidos a los de su chaleco no llevaba muchas cosas, ya que jiang le había dicho que no llevara mucha ropa por que le darían todo lo necesario, mientras que jiang llevaba una mochila con unas armas que consistían en dos kunais, un pequeño bolso con fechas, arco, un carcaj ,unas pulseras que usan los arqueros y unas espadas.

Jiang no le dirigía palabra, solo caminaba con el seño fruncido, postura firme daba pisadas fuertes, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Por otro lado tigresa no entendía por qué jiang se comportaba de esa manera, parecía estar molesto pero decidió romper el hielo y hablarle sobre algo pero no se ocurrió nada hasta que miro en la dirección en la que el tigre miraba y se le ocurrió una idea.

-es un bello horizonte-dijo tigresa mirando a jiang que parecía hipnotizado con el paisaje y este al escuchar la voz de la felina sacudió la cabeza, parpadeo un par de veces y la miro

-si….-dijo jiang después de un suspiro y agachar la cabeza

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo tigresa preocupada no comprendía que tenía jiang que porque de repente se puso tan triste – ¿acaso dije algo malo?-

-NO, no…es que me acorde de algo cuando era niño antes de que ocurriera la guerra de nuestro imperio…-dijo jiang bajando su rostro, luego observo a tigresa que lo miraba atentamente, en sus ojos se reflejaban las estrellas, sorprendiendo a jiang, ya que cada vez ella le recordaba mas a una pequeña que conoció de niño que él estaba….

-ejem….-dijo tigresa llamando la atención del felino que estaba como una estatua mirándola a los ojos, ella se extraño, los ojos de jiang se le hacían familiares…''_esos ojos miel…los he visto antes'' _pensó tigresa –jiang… ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-no….perdón ese que…-dijo jian nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y se rascaba la nuca algo sonrojado al igual que tigresa

-mm...Está bien…pero me puedes confiar en mí, considérame como una muy buena amiga-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando la palabras que le había dicho jiang hace unas horas

-está bien…mi padre y yo soy solíamos acampar, siempre antes de irnos a dormir me contaba historias sobre los antiguos líderes de china, profecías sobre nuestro imperio –dijo jiang con la mirada triste

-oye…tienes que estar tranquilo… ¿sí?-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tienes razón…sabes cuándo se sufre mucho, la misma persona bloquea la habilidad de sentir dolor -dijo jiang con voz amargada y suspiro-olvidemos este tema tan doloroso…cuéntame sobre tu vida en el palacio… ¿Cómo es?

Tigresa lo miro con sonrisa en el rostro –mmm…a ver que te puedo contar…mi vida en el palacio solo es entrenamientos…los días libres son igual…bueno para mí-dijo tigresa

-¿enserio?-dijo jiang un poco curioso-y tus amigos….

-mm…los conozco de pequeña…ellos me ayudan siempre, estoy agradecida de las personas que conozco...Bueno excepto a po que lo conocí después pero se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en poco tiempo -dijo tigresa ahora adoptando su semblante serio

-oye, creo que al guerrero dragón no le agrado-dijo jiang con tono molesto ahora que lo pensaba el panda lo miraba de manera retadora

-no pienses eso…a po, no agradarle si la primera persona que conoce le agrada, además creo que a mi padre, si no le agradas-dijo tigresa empezando a reír a carcajadas sonoras

-enserio…no me di cuenta, ya que, AMENAZO CON DEJARME SIN DECENDENCIA -dijo jiang gritando al final de la oración tigresa lo miro y empezó reír pero solo que esta vez se reía con más ganas que la anterior, jiang la miraba de reojo con el seño fruncido y ella paro de reír.

-te dije mi padre a veces es un poco sobre protector conmigo...no te preocupes tendrás hijos-dijo tigresa con voz sarcástica

-jajaja, que graciosa –dijo jiang fingiendo reír son mostrar ni un poco de simpatía

-vamos, admite que si es gracioso-dijo tigresa con ambas manos por detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-digamos que te amenacen, no es un chiste-dijo jiang con voz enojada pero si se detenía a pensar la amenaza de shifu era un tanto graciosa, pero también atemorizante…

-ya te dije, tendrás hijos...Tranquila, señorita-dijo tigresa con voz formal

-Hm…yo también te dije ,que esto no un chiste…no me puedo imaginar, lo que me dolerá…como pretende que me calme, señor, tigre-dijo jiang cayendo en el mismo juego de tigresa

-ejem…señorita tigre-dijo tigresa frunciendo el seño, después de aclarar su garganta de modo de corrección

-jajaja…vamos admite que es gracioso-dijo jiang empujando a tigresa con la cadera haciéndola casi chocar con un árbol ,ella se dio vuelta ,le dirigió una mirada asesina y jiang cambio la expresión de su cara a una de miedo, mientras ella avanzaba con una sonrisa malvada

-tigresa…que...Haces-dijo jiang empezando a retroceder con cara de pánico, ella seguía avanzando pero solo que esta vez ella lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica y el quedo como una estatua ''_odio que ella tenga ese poder sobre mi…_ _¿qué me está pasando?...tengo que admitirlo es...Hermosa'' _pensó jiang

-jiang… ¡jiang!-dijo tigresa pasando su mano por la vista del felino y el parpadeo un par de veces

-¿eh?... ¿qué me paso?-dijo jiang cerrando los ojos

-creo que viste… a mí enojada...Pero no te preocupes a todos les pasa...bueno a todos los chicos, siempre me dicen que por que mi cara da miedo, aunque ahora que lo pienso a veces ni siquiera estoy enojada y …se ponen así-dijo tigresa mirando a jiang algo extrañada y jiang la miro, sonrió ''_le hacen creer eso..Si supiera que es porque es realmente muyyyy hermosa'' _pensó jiang

-jiang…que te pasa de nuevo estas así...-dijo tigresa con cara preocupada

-no...No es nada...Solo estaba pensando…-suspiro- ¿creo que es hora de revisar el mapa?-dijo jiang sacando un rollo que tenía en la mochila y viéndolo-creo que…vamos por buen camino…a este paso llegaremos mañana en la mañana-

-Hm...A ver…-dijo tigresa sacándole el mapa-oye y por el camino largo ¿a qué hora llegaríamos? Y ¿Cómo qué hora es?-

-a juzgar por la posición de la luna…creo que son como las 4 de la mañana….respecto a tu otra pregunta llegaríamos al mediodía-dijo jiang sacándole el mapa, enrollándolo y metiéndolo en la mochila-es por allá…-apunto a unas cascadas, ellos estaban encima de una roca al costado de la caída , el agua está por debajo de ellos ..Estaban obstaculizados, no podían pasar al otro lado a no ser que…

-jiang… ¿Qué hacemos?..No podemos pasar, ni saltando, está muy lejos para lanzar una cuerda y... ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo tigresa pero se quedo callada al ver a jiang sacar todas las cosas de la mochila y dirigirse a sacar algunas hojas de arboles y ponerlas al interior de la mochila

-sabias…que las hojas funcionan como impermeables...-dijo jiang acomodando las hojas con mucho cuidado

-no lo había escuchado…no pensarás que…-dijo tigresa captando la idea

-si….vamos no te gusta el agua…. ¿o no sabes nadar?-dijo jiang mirándola de reojo mientras metía todas las armas en la mochila

-no se…nadar, nunca aprendí...-dijo tigresa con la cabeza gacha y jiang dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para pararse enfrente de tigresa

-no importa….solo sujétame a mi…-dijo jiang con tono comprensivo, tigresa le sonrió y jiang se agacho y siguió guardando las cosas-tigresa ¿me podrías pasar tu bolso?

-claro-dijo tigresa pasándole el bolso, jiang lo guardo, empezó a deshacer los botones del chaleco, tigresa se quedo plasmada con lo que estaba viendo

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo tigresa mirando como el tigre se sacaba el chaleco dejando ver un torso bien trabajado ''_esto no está pasando….aunque tengo que admitir que es muy musculoso...No, no pienses eso tigresa concéntrate…no sabes nadar'' _pensó tigresa agofetiandose mentalmente

-no quiero mojar el chaleco…-dijo jiang seriamente, poniéndose la mochila en la espalda y ajustarlo fuerte-ya...ya esta

-que…te refieres a saltar…al agua-dijo tigresa tragando grueso con cara de terror

-¿tiene miedo, maestra?-dijo jiang con cara burlona pero seria

-¿¡qué?! No yo no le temo a nada…-dijo tigresa con expresión neutra

-entonces salta…-dijo jiang con voz retadora y una sonrisa maliciosa

-em. Saltar...Allá abajo...al agua...Está bien pero no sé nadar...-dijo tigresa algo apenada

-sostente…-dijo jiang que ya estaba al borde listo para saltar

-¿Qué?…-dijo tigresa confundida

-tigresa no hay opción no sabes nadar y a no ser que quieras ahogarte, te tendrás que sostener de mi…-dijo jiang seriamente-quédate cerca y cuando estés en el agua…trata de aferrarte a mi-

-ok…-dijo tigresa, jiang al escuchar esto la tomo de la cintura, se arrojo con ella al agua helada ambos se sumergieron, jiang salió a la superficie pero no vio a tigresa-¡tigresa!...¡tigresa!-exclamo jiang dando vuelta pero vio una cabeza salir del agua, era tigresa que respiraba algo agitada.

-¿te asustaste?-dijo tigresa algo burlona apoyándose en espalda para que el la lleve a la superficie

-no…no yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo jiang orgulloso-además si te llega a pasar algo tus dos padres me mataran…-

Tigresa sonrió pero luego se puso a temblar –hace…frio-aunque estaban en pleno verano y hasta de noche hacia calor, el agua bajaba directamente de las montañas nevadas

-ya….ya estamos cerca de la orilla –dijo jiang ya le quedaba como 1 metro para llegar a la orilla, el agua no era tan profunda

Luego de unos minutos llegaron, jiang ayudado a tigresa a salir del agua ambos se secaron jiang saco las cosas de la mochila, estaban intacta tas, y se puso su chaleco.

Tigresa miraba para otra parte, a lo lejos se podía ver el palacio de jade…cosa que puso triste a tigresa mientras intentaba abrigarse pensaba en todas las cosas que paso junto a los cinco, al maestro shifu, su vida en bao wu, en el palacio , sus misiones,entrenamientos,los castigos…po..Lo ocurrido en gongmen, los abrazos…''_ya no pienses en eso…po saldrá mañana con song y yo estaré lejos... ''_ Pensó tigresa con cierta melancolía en su cara pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-tigresa, cámbiate de ropa…yo te voy a estar esperando en el riachuelo que hay un poco más al sur…apresúrate...-dijo jiang tigresa asintió y jiang se fue

Tigresa se puso su ropa habitual de entrenamiento solo que el chaleco era turquesa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba jiang unos metros más adelante detrás de unas rocas

-ya esta….-dijo jiang y tigresa asintió -oye… lindo chaleco-

Tigresa se sorprendió al escuchar esto y miro al chaleco-…gracias-dijo tigresa un poco nerviosa

-creo...Que...Hay que seguir...no los falta mucho-dijo jiang de nuevo con esa expresión seria y tigresa asintió ya se podía ver un que estaba amaneciendo de a poco.

**=En el palacio de jade=**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, po no se podía dormir daba vueltas en la cama pero no lo consiguió su mente no lo dejaba descansar y se acerco a la ventana

-ay tigresa…no paso ni un día desde que te fuiste y ya te extraño….-dijo po susurrando pero escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-po…. ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo mono susurrando y entro a la habitación

-mono… ¿Por qué no estás dormido?-dijo po aun mirando por la ventana con voz apenada

-lo olvidaste…shifu me castigo, porque le hice esa broma al superintendente-dijo mono con una sonrisa

-si….es cierto-dijo po y luego suspiro

-po, amigo, ¿estás bien? Te note algo deprimido…me puedes contar-dijo mono en tono serio muy poco común en el

-es…tigresa ella se fue con ese tigre y quizás nunca vuelva-dijo po mirando a la ventana

-po, amigo nadie dijo que no volvería…aparte piénsalo si la extrañas mucho la podemos ir a ver…y eso es todo...-dijo mono sobándole la espalda a po

-si tienes razón….-dijo po con una sonrisa de entusiasmo en el rostro-¡mono!...eres un genio, podemos ir a verla

-si…pero po ahora no podemos quizás en unos meses….-dijo mono y po volvió tener semblante triste-mientras tanto….le puedes enviar cartas…-

-si…supongo que tienes razón -dijo po-mientras tanto tengo que procurar seguir con mi rutina habitual…y cuando la extrañe le mando cartas-

-si…exacto…además yo creo que ella estará bien...Tendrá nuevos amigos, una nueva familia-dijo mono con una sonrisa y po volvió a mirar la ventana preocupado

-si….tienes razón, conocerá a nuevas personas…bueno pero igual no creo que se olvide de nosotros…me lo prometió-dijo po dándose vuelta para observar a mono

-si…y conoces a tigresa ella siempre cumple con su palabra-

-¡sí!...mientras tanto tengo que enfocarme en otras cosas para no extrañar tanto a tigresa...-dijo po saliendo del cuarto yendo rumbo a la cocina

-¡po!...-dijo mono pero se dio cuenta de po se había ido-eso no fue…lo que quise decir-susurrando con cara de fastidio-hay no ahora que hice…-pero se escucho una voz en la puerta de la habitación

-¿mono?...sigues aquí, recuerda tu castigo-dijo el maestro shifu enojado

-ma…maestro shifu…-dijo mono temblando y encogiéndose

-mono…deja de perder el tiempo y vete a entrenar-dijo severamente el maestro shifu

-si…maestro-dijo mono haciendo una reverencia para luego dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento luego se preocuparía de arreglar el mal entendido con po

**=con tigresa y jiang=**

Tigresa y jiang caminaban en silencio alertas de cualquier cosa a su alrededor por una zona con frondosos árboles ya se estaba aclarando así que el camino se veía mejor…pero de pronto jiang se detuvo

-olfateaste eso… -dijo jiang mirando hacia adelante,

-no…jiang sabes que es difícil distinguir nuevos olores…aparte el bosque cubre los olores …-dijo tigresa mirando hacia un lado pero empezó a olfatear algo extraño en su camino y jiang avanzo más rápido dejando a tigresa atrás confundida y esta lo siguió, pero no sabía adónde se dirigía el tigre, siguieron el camino, tuvieron que pasar por varios árboles de bamboo y un pequeño riachuelo hasta que él se detuvo algo agitando al borde de un acantilado y debajo había un gran rio se podía ver y una costa, al instante llego tigresa, igual de agitada que jiang y lo miro confundida

-¿Qué paso?-dijo tigresa mirando a jiang que miraba el rio de un este a oeste esperando a que pasara algo o alguien

-shhh…-dijo jiang para acercarse por detrás de tigresa, le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara tigresa intento zafarse pero tenía que admitir que el tigre era más fuerte que ella, hizo que se acostara en el suelo detrás de una gran roca que estaba al costado del acantilado, le saco la mano de la boca y esta empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-sabes, ¿usar el arco?-dijo jiang examinando las cosas y sacando las armas

.si….jiang... ¿qué sucede?-dijo tigresa con preocupación, jiang se quedo callado, saco el arco, las fechas, el carcaj y se lo entrego

-ok…ahora... ¿Ves esas embarcación?-dijo jiang mirando por detrás de la rocas y sosteniendo las kunais que tenía en ambas patas

-si… ¿Quiénes son?-dijo tigresa en voz baja mirando y escuchando los gritos de los tripulantes de las embarcaciones

-esos son soldados del imperio de shu-dijo jiang apuntando a los leopardos, linces y un tigre siberianos que estaban en la cubierta-y él es el general del ejército…aun no entiendo que hacen aquí…tan lejos

-oye...a él lo he visto antes…es el tigre siberiano que entro en el salón cuando era niña -dijo tigresa cerrando los ojos fuertemente y agarrándose la cabeza, jiang le toco el hombro en manera de apoyo

-está bien...Solo vámonos, esperaremos a que se alejen lo suficiente y avanzaremos, para estar más seguros -dijo jiang y tigresa asintió

Después unas horas de navegación mientras jiang y tigresa conversaban sentían que su afecto hacia el otro crecía, pero aun a tigresa se le hacía familiar como si lo hubiera visto antes….de pronto se veía a lo lejos un muelle, una ciudad hermosa con unos jardines repletos de flores de muchos colores y un edificio a lo lejos más grande que todos los demás…jiang y tigresa observaban mientras se acercaban al muelle

Se veía a muchos animales circulando por el muelle muchos eran felinos de diferentes clases y otras clases de animales bajando de los barcos con cajas en las manos...Tigresa cuando empezó a ver que se acercaban cambio su expresión por una de preocupación y jiang lo noto

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo jiang mirándola con voz atenta

-nada…es solo que y si a mi padre me ve, y se esperaba más…-dijo tigresa suspirando cansinamente-porque después de todo yo solo fui toda la vida el remplazo de alguien que no supo valorar lo que tenia…-

-oye...si no se sorprende de ti entonces el gobernador está loco-dijo jiang tocándole el hombro-vamos….tigresa como alguien no te va a sorprender de ti... ¿Quién no desearía tener todo lo que tú tienes?...eres una maestra de kung fu más conocidas de china eres fuerte, determinada, hermosa….dijo jiang, tigresa lo miro algo avergonzada y él se dio cuando lo que había dicho, agachó la cabeza

-…gracias –dijo tigresa pero de pronto se escucho un sonido que hizo el barco al chocar un el muelle y jiang se bajo en silencio, tigresa le siguió

Cuando el tocaron el muelle muchas de las personas (animales) los quedaron mirando algo asombrados, saludaron a jiang con una sonrisa en el rostro pero miraban a tigresa y susurraban cosas sobre ella, tigresa lo noto y pero de repente vio algo que también notaba en el valle de la paz….Que los machos la miraban embobados

Al seguir caminando hacia el palacio tigresa pudo notar que había muchos jardines de peonias de muchos colores con fuentes de el medio era una ciudad realmente hermosa muy prospera…

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad pudo observar el palacio grande y imponente con unas escaleras en la entrada claro que eran mucho menos extensas que las del palacio de jade pero le aparecieron imágenes de una pequeña corriendo por las escaleras llevaba un vestido blanco con unas mangas hasta los codos y un niño un poco más alto que corría de la niña que se le veía un poco molesta….a tigresa le empezó a dolor la cabeza, no pudo evitar agarrarse la cabeza

-¿estas bien?-dijo jiang preocupado viéndola

-si…solo es una jaqueca -dijo tigresa mirando el palacio que ya se encontraban en la entrada….a dentro se podía ver un gran salón con pisos de mármol blanco y unas columnas muy similar al salón de los héroes solo que del techo habían banderas con unos dibujos y había un tigre de bengala grande de espalda hablando con unos soldados que al ver a jiang le hicieron un ademan al tigre y él se dio vuelta…

-se pueden retirar…-le dijo shan a los soldados, estos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, pero al salir uno se le quedo viendo a tigresa y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba a jiang, tigresa solo frunció el seño que decidió ignorar el comportamiento de ese soldado tan irrespetuoso y cuando se quedaron solos, el tigre de ojos ámbar salió corriendo donde estaba tigresa y la abrazo, sin darle tiempo para responder estuvo así unos minutos y después se separo de ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

-hijita…mi pequeña lily, como te extrañe-dijo shan y tigresa se quedo mirando sorprendida pero luego le llegaron unas imágenes de shan con ella de pequeña en brazos jugando y abrazándola

Tigresa sonrió, corrió a abrazar al tigre y ese le correspondió, luego se unos minutos abrazados él se separo de ella y le ordeno a unas empleadas que le prepararan la habitación que era de ella de niña…jiang observaba con una sonrisa el cuadro familiar, shan se percato de esto y lo miro...

-jiang ven…-dijo shan extendiéndole la mano, él se acerco con el seño fruncido y se percato que su hija sonrió cuando lo vio-wow….hasta que por fin se junto el dúo inseparable-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron tigresa y jiang al unisonó

-mis niños… ¿Qué no se acuerdan?-dijo shan con una sonrisa y jiang y tigresa se miraron confundidos –ustedes cuando eran niños eran los mejores amigos…vamos, que no recuerdan-

El los miro y llamo a una empleada que buscara una pulsera...y luego se unos minutos le entrego la pulsera shan…él se la entrego a tigresa

-¿la recuerdan?-dijo shan y se alejo un poco, ellos dos miraron la pulsera algo confundido pero tigresa empezó a recordar

-si…-dijo tigresa mientras la veía- yo me sentía muy triste cuando mama murió haci que me fui al patio y me subí a un árbol…me acuerdo que estuve llorando toda la tarde y luego apareciste tu….me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo y que me cuidarías-dijo tigresa con los ojos un poco llorosos mirando a jiang con cara apenada

-lily… ¡lily!-dijo jiang gritando y abrazándola levantándola del suelo-sigues igual de liviana-

Tigresa sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo que se acordó de po cuando la abrazo en gongmen esa sensación de calor que recorrió su cuerpo esa vez para su sorpresa también la sintió con jiang pero combinada con angustia pero decidió ignorarla después de todo ya había encontrado un hogar y una familia…un mejor amigo era lo mismo que tenía en el valle de paz pero en una versión un poco diferente después de unos minutos se separaron algo avergonzados por su comportamiento y vieron la cara de shan que tenía una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-hija…vamos a tu habitación –dijo shan llevándosela del hombro-jiang…ven con los soldados…vigílalos que no hagan una guerra de comida…otra vez-

-si…señor-dijo jiang haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

**=en el palacio de jade=**

Po se alistaba para su cita con song pero se sentía angustiado por tigresa pero decidió ignorarlo ya que se había prometido a sí mismo no extrañarla mucho porque o si no sufriría mucho y entro víbora a su habitación

-po…te vas-dijo víbora

-si-dijo po haciéndose el distraído

-¿Por qué?-dijo víbora angustiada sabía que po no quería a song sino a tigresa

Po suspiro derrotado-porque…song es la que está aquí mientras que tigresa se fue…víbora no quiero sufrir y ella allá este feliz ,quizás se olvide de mi ..-

-po, ella jamás se olvidara de ti….-dijo víbora acercándose a po

-si….pero me tengo que ir con song…vuelvo en la tarde –dijo po saliendo de la habitación dejando a víbora con una mirada triste y desconcertada por la situación de su amigo panda que parecía lastimado porque tigresa se había ido como si ella lo hubiera traicionado y no era así…

**=En el pueblo=**

Po ya se encontraba en el pueblo, dirigiéndose al restaurante de su padre pero de atrás una manos le taparon los ojos inmediatamente se imagino de quien eran unas manos

-¿Quién soy?-dijo song con voz juguetona y dan saltitos de alegría

-em…déjame pensar...-dijo po con una sonrisa cayendo en el juego de la leopardo-eres una persona que conozco de hace tiempo, una excelente amiga y muy buena bailarina…eres  
¡song!-

Song lo soltó y se dirigido al frente de po-es muy intuitivo, guerrero dragón-dijo song con voz diplomática pero con una sonrisa

Po le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigieron juntos al restaurante de su padre

**=en el imperio de zhao=**

Tigresa apenas había llegado y le habían preparado una habitación muy amplia que ella usaba de niña cuando la vio la reconoció en seguida, la habitación estaba limpia y lista para su llegada

Al entrar pudo ver que era de una gran cama con sabanas y acolchados rojos, el piso era de mármol blanco, la habitación era de un rojo más claro que el de la cama era de verdad hermosa tenía un gran ventana con balcón que se podía ver el gran jardín del palacio …al entrar cerraron las puertas detrás de ella..Tigresa recorrió la habitación viniéndole imágenes de su niñez en esa habitación….la habitación era enorme comparada con la del palacio contaba con baño con tina y un mini habitación agregada que era su armario, el ver el ''armario'' corrió enseguida a ver su ropa pero cuando llego quedo petrificada…eran solo vestidos de todas clases hermosos pero ella jamás en su vida había usado un vestido menos de esa clase …al verlos salió enseguida a hablar con su padre que esta al final del pasillo charlando con unas empleadas …

-papa, quiero hablarte de algo importante-dijo tigresa seria al verla las empleadas se retiraron dejándolos solos

-sí, hija-

-¿por qué hay solo vestidos en el armario?-dijo tigresa cruzada de brazos

-por que, mi niña, esos vestidos es lo que tienes que usar las damas como tu…además eres la hija del gobernador de zhao tienes que vestirte a la altura-dijo shan agarrándola de un hombro con voz paternal pero también severa

-también soy una guerrera de kung fu…-dijo tigresa con voz de reproche

-escucha…cuando viniste aquí dejaste de ser la misma tigresa de hace unos días, eres mi hija, eres de la nobleza de china…-dijo shan mirando la cara de tigresa que la miraba de mala forma y dio un suspiro cansado-escucha, hagamos un trato tú te pones los vestidos y yo te dejo entrenar con los soldados kung fu…de acuerdo-

Tigresa lo miro sabía que no que de todos modos tenía que usar esos vestidos así que suspiro y luego asintió, shan la miro victorioso y se retiro…y tigresa se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un baño y descansar

**=continuara=**

**Bueno eso es todo…perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchos compromisos y interrupciones…el punto el siguiente capítulo se hará pero en un periodo más avanzado de un año y medio y lo demás van a tener que leerlo**

**Lo primero perdón si tiene falta de ortografía y respecto a las votación para algunos que los encontré un poco raro…..no es de mala pero si no le encuentras sentido a votar no votes y ya….y por favor sean claro cuando votan por favor**

**Bueno fuera de este tema gracias por sus review me animan a seguir escribiendo cuénteme que les pareció el capitulo bueno, malo lo que sea díganlo **

**Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima **


	4. una noche bajo las estrellas (parte 1)

**Saludos a todos yo de nuevo…..bueno antes de empezar quisiera por aclarar que este capítulo se hace después de año y medio de que tigresa se fue y que ella ha sufrido algunos cambios en su forma de comportarse como dije algunos…bueno aquí esta espero que les guste ya que trato de esforzarme al máximo con los capítulos para que sean de su agrado…**

**Gracias mil gracias por los review y las personas que votan aun no estoy segura de con quién se queda tigresa eso solo lo dirá el tiempo….no quiero apresurar las cosas pero ya tenga más o menos claro quién va ganando…también me gusto mucho que el personaje de jiang fuera tan bien recibido y bueno no voy a dar conclusiones ni adelantos pero va a ver más de un enredo amorosos entre los personajes ya sea po, tigresa y también jiang, pero no asegura que en este capítulo xD…**

**Molesto ¿no?...bueno… también PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN SOY MUJER FLOWERFOREVER355 ES OVIO xD…..se me olvidaba los deberes…**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ya quisiera….pero no**

**Sabían qué? En kung fu panda 3 po tendrá un interés romantico, una panda que la interpretara rebel Wilson LA ODIO! LA ODIO! y po tendrá que decidirse si se va del valle de la paz o se queda…**

**QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA LOS DIRECTORES Y PRODUCTORES….MALDITOS JAJAJA**

**Los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen a excepción de los míos…**

Capitulo 4: una noche bajo las estrellas (parte 1)

Ya había pasado un año y medio, se había ido las cosas en el palacio de jade, marchaban normales, bueno, para los maestros que ya se habían acostumbrado, a que po saliera regularmente con song, aunque en ocasiones le enviaba cartas a tigresa, contándole de sus experiencias en el palacio y que desde que ella se había ido, el estaba avanzando a pasos gigantescos, en su entrenamiento…aunque él no recibía respuestas, a excepción, cuando le mandaba cartas a víbora que le respondía junto con todos los demás, por no disponer mucho tiempo para escribir a cada uno, aunque en una ocasión le mando una carta preguntándole que responsabilidades tan importantes tenia para no poder mandar cartas por separado….ella le respondió pero no fue como él esperaba….ella le respondió que era porque tenía muchas responsabilidades y compromisos en el imperio..También entrenamientos con jiang, sus soldados y que los ratos libres salía a cenar con su padre o jiang…._ ''Jiang… ¡jiang! Ese maldito gato que se había llevado a tigresa...Que me había separado del amor de mi vida…como lo odio''_refujiniaba po, cuando víbora leyó en voz alta la respuesta después de reunirse todos a leer la carta de tigresa cada unos se fue a entrenar pero po no fue y se dirigió al pueblo pues el tenia el día libre por pasar el entrenamiento sin dificultad…en fin, tenía que esperar a unas semanas más para que llegara otra carta pero luego de esperar unas 3 semanas la carta no daba señales de llegar lo que preocupo a todos los maestros…

Una mañana todos estaban desayunando en medio de bromas y conversaciones sin sentido alguno, entro el maestro shifu con unas invitaciones que parecían muy importantes por los detalles que esta poseía...

-alumnos, tengo algo que comunicarles…-dijo el maestro shifu sentándose en el extremo de la mesa

-¿Qué es maestro?-dijo víbora con voz preocupada pero a la vez curiosa

-nos acaban de llegar invitaciones, del imperio de zhao…-dijo el maestro shifu pasándoles las invitaciones a su respectivos dueños

-¡son de tigresa!-grito víbora muy emocionada provocando que todos la miraran con una ceja arqueada-¿¡que!?-todos volvieron a los suyo ignorando a víbora

-dice que es con pareja….-dijo grulla nervioso mirando a víbora y ella se sonrojo

-bueno como verán será mañana en la noche y es elegante así que…ya llame a la modista que les tomara las medidas para sus trajes-dijo el maestro shifu para luego retirarse con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda

Mientras los furiosos, hablaban po leía repetitivamente la invitación con algo de anhelo y nostalgia hace cuanto tiempo no veía a tigresa, aunque salía con song, aun amaba a tigresa, su corazón no quería aceptar que ella se había ido…

-¿po?-dijo víbora un poco preocupada-¿estás bien?

-ahh….si...Víbora…yo me voy a mi habitación-dijo po yendo a su habitación

Al llegar cerró la puerta, suspiro cansinamente y dejo caer su peso en la cama no sabía qué hacer pero tampoco pensaba ir solo al baile y ya tenía en mente quien lo acompañaría aunque sentía que no era correcto pero al oír que las cartas eran de tigresa ,el corazón le había vuelto a latir…sentía como si estuviese muerto y algo lo había resucitado…aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie…realmente estaba emocionado

**=en el palacio de zhao=**

Tigresa estaba en el balcón principal mirando el imperio que su familia se encargaba de gobernar llevaba un kimono blanco de seda con flores de durazno color plateado y un pantalón plateado, pero cada vez que se ponía a mirar el imperio recordaba el valle, sus amigos, su familia aunque ahora los recordaba su vida en el valle como si fuese su pasado pero aun así deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verlos de nuevo aunque sea un minuto…de pronto una sensación de dolor en su pecho la cubrió por completo y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Cuando estaba mirando sumergida por completo en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, miro y observo a su padre que estaba mirando todo igual que ella.

-papa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo tigresa mirando a su padre

-lo mismo que tú, mirando y pensando…-dijo shan mirando el paisaje y la miro a los ojos-…extrañando-

-¿Cómo lo…-dijo tigresa extrañada y dejo salir un largo suspiro-papa, no es que no agradezca todo esto, pero se puede hacer algo para no extrañar a mi familia del valle de la paz-

-no, no se puede hacer nada, hija-dijo shan abrazándola-pero mientras no estén muerto o algo por el estilo los puedes volver a ver-

-¿Cuándo?-dijo tigresa aun abrazada con su padre escondiendo su cara en su pecho como una niña pequeña

-cuando menos te lo esperes-dijo shan separándose del abrazo-solo tienes que estar tranquila, mi niñita-

Después se decir esto shan se retiro dejando a tigresa sola en el balcón aun no entendía las últimas palabras de su padre pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta del armario y en una pared estaba un vestido que usaría para mañana, su presentación y cumpleaños aun no se hacía a la idea que tenía que usar vestido pero ya se había acostumbrado aunque todavía no se acostumbrado a que la llamen lily, en vez de tigresa, la verdad ,prefería su nombre del valle de la paz, la representaba mejor que lily…cuando se puso a mirar su vestido y lo extendió en su cama sintió como un sonido en la puerta y se dio vuelta, la abrió se sorprendió mucha al ver a su prima..

-¿xia?... ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida al ver a la tigresa siberiana de ojos oscuros que llevaba puesto un kimono rojo de seda y pantalones color cobre.

-¿no te alegras de verme?, prima-dijo xia entrando a la habitación-porque yo si me alegro de verte-

Tigresa esbozo un sonrisa-si…si me alegro de verte….oye ¿Qué haces aquí?...que no ibas a estar de viaje con tu padre.

-si…pero regresamos sorpresivamente porque surgió un problema en el palacio imperial de último minuto y le rogué a mi padre que me dejara venir antes de la fiesta y el vendrá mañana.-

-mmm…muy bien….sabes que mañana va a hacer con vestido formal ¿y tu vestido?-

-mm…papa lo mandara en la tarde…ese es tu vestido…wow es hermoso-dijo xia sosteniendo el vestido de tigresa ,lo dejo en la cama y luego esbozo una sonrisa un poco picara-pero cuéntame… ¿cómo te ha ido has vuelto a ver a tu guerrero dragón?-

Tigresa al escuchar esto se puso roja-oye basta…el…el está lejos quizás saliendo con la refalosa de song…y yo aquí-

Xia de inmediato se puso seria, recordaba que su prima le había hablado de song ni siquiera la conocía y le caía mal –tienes que estar tranquila…no te preocupes yo te ayudare igual que a reiko-

-¿Qué?...a que te refieres, xia-pregunto tigresa y xia puso cara de sorpresa "_tenía que hablar de mas _"pensó xia

-nada…-dijo xia mirando así la cama-¿ese es tu vestido?..

-xia… eso ya me lo dijiste…. ¿Qué me estas ocultando?-

-nada…primita…ok lo que pasa es que ayude a reiko con asuntos del corazón-xia mirando hacia otro lado, tigresa la miro y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, xia por su parte la miro con el ceño fruncido

-oye… ¿de qué te ríes?-dijo xia

-de que...Jajaja…ayudaste…a...al...jajaja…chico que te gusta…jajaja-dijo tigresa entre sonoras risotadas a xia le contagio la risa de tigresa y también rio pero solo un poco

-ya está bien…tranquilizare, bueno ya ¿no? Si le di consejos a reiko porque le gusta una chica que trabaja aquí y yo lo ayude-dijo xia triste aunque lo ocultara tenía la sensación de tener el corazón hecho trizas por esa pantera negra que era soldado de jiang le había dicho que le atraía la diseñadora de vestuario de tigresa.

Tigresa dejo de reír y la miro con empatía, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, abrazo que fue correspondido

-oye, para mi eres como mi hermana, yo tienes que estar triste, ya llegara el chico que le sepa apreciar- dijo tigresa separándose de xia y esta le regalo una sonrisa

-gracias lily...-

Tigresa la miro y frunció el seño-de nada pero te he dicho que aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen lily-

-pero para mí es más fácil decirte lily que tigresa…porque es el nombre de tu especie es extraño-dijo xia sentándose en la cama mirando el vestido extendido en la cama de tigresa-este es tu vestido...es hermoso-

-no...Es solo un vestido mas…es todos los que tengo-dijo tigresa entrando en su armario repleto de vestido y kimonos con pantalones para combinar-y los kimonos…y dos ropas de entrenamientos que traje del palacio de jade-

Tigresa al recordar el palacio…y ver sus ropas que estaban un poco desgastadas por los entrenamientos cambio su expresión de seriedad a una de tristeza y xia lo noto-aun los extrañas…lily-

-cada día…bueno ya dejando ese tema… ¿has visto a jiang dijo que él se encargaría de las invitaciones?-dijo tigresa volviendo a guardar su ropa –quiero saber quiénes asistirán…-

-si yo igual quiero saber… dicen que el salón está quedando hermoso para el baile…vendrán gobernadores, mi padre el emperador vendrán guerreros y gente de la nobleza-dijo xia un poco emocionada

En medio de conversaciones entro una muchacha ,una pantera, con un uniforme azul con ojos azules e hizo una reverencia..

-disculpe la interrupción señoritas pero el mensajero llego con el atuendo de la señorita xia para el baile-dijo la muchacha amablemente

-gracias…lin le podrías decir al mensaje que me deje el vestido en mi habitación…por favor-dijo xia y la muchacha asintió e hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-lily…quieres ir a dar un paseo y de pasó vemos a jiang para despejarnos un rato…de tanto estar encerrada me está doliendo la cabeza-dijo xia y tigresa asintió...Las dos muchachas se retiraron a los jardines para despejarse pues tigresa esos días había estado muy ocupada con los preparativos para el baile y la presentación pues había un ritual de unión entre el gobierno y el ejército.

Cuando estaban en los jardines vieron adelante a jiang con unos soldados conversando animadamente, ellos al verlas le hicieron un ademan para que se acercaran

Xia miro a todos para ver si reiko estaba pero al parecer el no daba rastro de estar entre ellos…tigresa lo noto y le susurro que estuviera tranquila, xia solo sonrió y se fueron con los chicos que solo reían

-¿de qué se ríen?-dijo tigresa con semblante serio y pero su voz se oía curiosa

- de nada es solo que nos acordábamos de yuan en la última apuesta que hicimos…cuando se vistió de mujer y fue a dar una vuelta por el mercado de pueblo-dijo un leopardo de las nieves llamado xiong el mejor amigo de jiang desde los 10 años y todos se echaron a reír al recordar a al león de melena colorada con un vestido de tigresa color rosa y unos zapatos altos color rosado más fuertes que el vestido con un listón en la melena color rojo

-que graciosos chicos…-dijo el león sarcástico-luego las chicas no se me acercaban…gracias a la fiera-

-que me dijiste…yuan-dijo tigresa amenazante avanzando hacia el león, yuan al ver esto se escondió detrás de los otros soldados usándolos como escudo

-no...¡No chicos ayúdenme!..Soy muy guapo para morir aun…-dijo el león

-yo te voy a sacar esos humos de la cabeza cuando te agarre-dijo tigresa intentando saltar encima del león pero jiang la agarro de la cintura impidiéndole lastimar al león…tigresa intentaba tirarse atacar al león…pero jiang la tenía muy fuerte, xia y los otros soldados (que yuan no los usaba de escudo) observaban la escena divertido

-¡suéltame!...le enseñare una lección a este león presumido… ¡suéltame!-exclamo tigresa intentándose zafar del agarre de tigre

Yuan al ver que tigresa no lo podía atacar dejo salir a los soldados que lo "protegían" muy confiado

-jajaja…miren a la fiera de jade…sujeta por su amorcito...Jajaja-dijo yuan burlón pero al decir lo ultimo jiang se enojo y dejo ir a tigresa..y esta le cayó encima..

Al ver esto todos se fueron a esconder para no ver la masacre…luego de unos 5 minutos de escuchar gritos y golpes…pedidos de auxilio.

Tigresa entro seguida de dos empleados con yuan en una camilla con golpes, moretones y rasguños en todo el cuerpo…todos se aproximaron a yuan con empatía.

-¿yuan estas bien?-dijo jiang acercándose a la cama que los dos empleados llevaban al "fatal accidentado'' que temblaba ligeramente

-ji…ang...Todo...Esto es tu cul...Pa… ¿Por qué la soltaste?-dijo yuan temblando ligeramente con los ojos entrecerrados y jiang al ver esta escena miro a tigresa que observaba todo con expresión neutra

-yuan sabes que tu tuviste la culpa…no debiste decir eso-dijo jiang reprochando a su joven soldado mientras los otros soldados observan todo desde una distancia corta.

Xia se acerco a yuan que ya lo habían acostado en la camilla de la enfermería del palacio –yuan… ¿estás bien?-

-como crees que estoy-dijo yuan sarcástico con voz baja y expresión un adolorida-mira como me dejo la psicópata de tu prima-

En ese momento entre tigresa con jiang y una pareja de osos pardos que tenían un delantal blanco...

-yuan baja la voz…si lily te llega a oír estarás mas días aquí…más de lo que ya has estado...-dijo xia susurrándole a yuan

Al verlo la pareja de osos pardos sonrieron divertidos

-¡vaya!...si llego nuestro paciente más recurrente del imperio entero-dijo el oso macho con expresión burlona y yuan solo sonrió

-bueno…pensé que vendrías otro día...Pero por lo visto te tendemos aquí…de nuevo-dijo la oso pardo con tono amable-toma…cariño una paleta…para que te sientas mejor…-

-gracias kioko y yi…mejores amigos y doctores no pudieron salir-dijo yuan poniendo la paleta en la boca mientras todos lo miraban con una mueca rara porque a los niños solo le daban paletas

-mmm…disculpen doctores…nosotros nos iremos y luego vendremos a ver como esta…por mientas podrían examinarlo y curarlo…-dijo jiang retirándose del lugar seguido por tigresa pero xia decidió quedarse para cuidar a tigresa

-bueno cariño te vamos a revisar-dijo la oso examinando al león mientras este se quejaba con la paleta en la boca que era triturada por sus dientes…al notar esto la doctora-mmm…parece que tiene el hueso de la pata salido de lugar….¿quieres otra paleta la vas a necesitar?...y xia dale la mano-

-esta…bien-dijo xia dándole la mano al león algo extrañada y agarrando la paleta que le daba kioko para yuan luego de esto la pareja de osos le tomaron la pata a yuan

-xia…ayúdame…-dijo yuan ya sabiendo el dolor que se sentía

-tranquilo todo estará bien…-dijo xia con tono comprensivo aunque nunca le había pasado entendía el dolor que se sentía que te acomoden el hueso mientras yuan se calmaba se escucho un hueso tronar y yuan se puso pálido….mientras la paleta era triturada en un segundo y la mano de xia era brutalmente estrujada….de pronto se oyó un grito de dolor tan fuerte que de seguro se escucho en todo el imperio…

**=afuera de la enfermería=**

Jiang y tigresa conversaban en el jardín con algunos soldados sobre los preparativos para el baile de mañana y luego se retiraron con una reverencia

-bueno…creo que está todo listo-dijo jiang caminando de regreso a la enfermería…-oye vamos a ver como esta yuan después de la paliza que le diste-

Tigresa corrió al lado de jiang-no digas…que no se lo merecía...Esta vez se paso-dijo tigresa con la mirada gacha y un poco triste

-oye ¿estás bien?...lily-dijo jiang mirándola de frente aunque ella permanecía con la mirada gacha sin mirarlo a los ojos-¿Qué tienes?-

-nada…eso que...-dijo tigresa dudando de decirle lo que realmente le sucedía

-ahh…ya se los extrañas…a tus amigos del palacio de jade-dijo jiang cruzándose de brazos y tigresa lo miro, frunció el seño "_porque le molesta tanto cada vez que digo que los extraño" _pensó tigresa -es ¿es cierto?...ya te he dicho mil veces tigresa no me gusta que andes poniéndote mal por tus amigos si ellos te extrañaran tanto ya hubiera venido…-

-y sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta que digas esas cosas…y como van a poder venir si sabes que son guerreros tienen cosas más importantes que hacer…y como no ponerme mal si he estado toda la vida en el valle de la paz y no es que no aprecie lo que tengo aquí pero ellos también son parte de mi… ¿entiendes jiang?-dijo tigresa mirándola seria-y me extraña que me digas tigresa…siempre me dicen lily aquí-

-oye lo siento…es que no me gusta verte triste, y digo cosas tontas…lo lamento lily… ¿me acompañas a la enfermería?-dijo jiang volviendo a caminar tigresa asintió y fue a su lado pero cuando estaban a la mitad del camino se escucho un grito grave casi ensordecedor…tigresa y jiang se miraron entre si y corrieron a la enfermería

Al llegar yuan estaba acostado en la camilla sudado con un trapo húmedo en la frente y la pata vendada...Con algunos parches en la áreas golpeas y rasguños

Al lado esta xia con una venda en la mano mientras los doctores se retiraban dejándolos descansar

-doctor… ¿Qué les paso?-dijo tigresa un poco alarmada y preocupada por el grito y con algo de extrañez al ver la venda en la mano de su querida prima

-nada…a yuan solo le re acomodamos el hueso de la pata y a xia…bueno ella tuvo un accidente cuando le hacíamos la ''intervención'' a yuan…-dijo yi serio mientras la osa sonreía dulcemente

-bueno cariñitos…fue un placer volverlos a ver…nosotros los tenemos que ir…mi esposo necesita un traje para su baile señorita lily…adiós general siga defendiéndonos tan bien como lo hace…y yuan estoy segura que pronto te volveremos a tener aquí-dijo la osa con tono algo burlón cuando se refirió a yuan…y este miro a tigresa que lo observaba con mirada desafiante…-a si adiós señorita xia…cuídese mucho la pata-

-gracias-dijo xia asintiendo

Haci se fueron la pareja de doctores dejando a los jóvenes a solas en la enfermería…

Luego de un rato de conversaciones y algunas discusiones de parte de yuan y tigresa…xia y tigresa se retiraron a su habitación a probarse sus vestidos para la fiesta que se realizaría en el palacio

**=en la habitación de tigresa=**

Tigresa y xia estaban enfrente de un espejo mirando con sus vestidos puestos...

-vaya…sí que nos vemos bien-dijo xia dando vuelta enfrente del espejo mientras tigresa se iba a sentar en la cama

-ahh…xia, ahora que estamos solas…me contarías ¿Qué te paso en tu mano?-dijo tigresa exigiéndole la verdad a su prima

-nada….es solo que la doctora me pidió que le tenga la mano a yuan…y cuando le reacomodaron el hueso fue tanto su dolor que no se dio cuenta y me apretó más de la cuenta-dijo xia mirando hacia el suelo..

-¡yo lo mato!...xia si tu padre te llega a ver…-dijo tigresa avanzando hacia la puerto

-lily…y sabes lo que hará tu padre si te llega a ver a ti…comportándote así….lily las dos sabemos que tu padre te envía a la señora yun para que aprendas a comportarte como..-dijo xia y tigresa le siguió-una señorita-dijeron al unisonó

Tigresa suspiro recordando a esa desagradable cabra fina vieja que lo único que le hacía era sostener libros en su cabeza y caminar de un lado para otro en el salón…y comer apropiadamente reflexionar sobre sus comportamientos, sonreírle a todos a pesar de lo que le digan…portarse cortes y educada con todos…por lo único que acepto fue por que también había "educado'' a su madre pues ella no se comportaba como rica mucho menos como noble simepre habia sido muy independiente y liberal ,su comportamiento al principio de su estancia en el palacio no había sido correcto …aunque le parecía todo eso de comportarse como una dama ridículo lo hizo por sus padres…

-tienes razón…creo que no supe controlarme-dijo tigresa dejándose caer en la cama frustrada-eso solo que…tengo muchas obligaciones y citas con gente de la nobleza que no tiene nada de interesante-

-al menos…nos tienes a mí y a jiang…que es tu mejor amigo ¿no?-dijo xia con tono pícaro al final ocasionando que tigresa se reincorporara y abriera los ojos como platos

-si…supongo…sabes a veces tengo sueños y cuando estoy con el siento como si lo hubiera tenido algo que ver con el..-dijo tigresa y xia la miro sin comprender-ach…como te lo explico…como si yo hubiera sido algo más que una miga para el…como él hubiera tenía más peso para mi…¿entiendes?-

Xia asintió suspiro cansinamente y se sentó a su lado, callada mientras tigresa se levanta e iba al armario a quitarse el vestido y ponerse el pijama…

Xia se sentó en la cama y salió de la habitación hacia la suya…ya que venía tanto a ver a tigresa que le habían arreglado su habitación para que cuando viniera disponiera de ella

tigresa se baño se envolvió en toalla de dirigió al armario para luego de unos minutos salir con el piyama puesto que era un pantalón rojo de seda y una remera de mismo color con breteles negro...al abrir la cama y cerrar los ojos escucho tomar en la puerta

Se levanto y abrió la puerta pero se sorprendió al ver a jiang de pie al frente de ella con las manos detrás de su espalda

-jiang… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo tigresa extrañada

-oye…vengo a decirte algo antes de mañana…algo que solo yo se-dijo jiang mirándola serio

-está bien…pasa pero habla rápido si mi padre te llega a ver aquí en mi cuarto y de noche…te asesinara y a mí me encerrara por lo que resta de mi vida-dijo tigresa abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a jiang

-no seas exagerada…los dos sabemos que tu padre jamás te encerraría…ahora la parte de asesinarme esa si la pongo en duda-dijo jiang sentándose en la cama de tigresa mientras tigresa lo miraba divertida

-oye habla a que viniste….de noche-dijo tigresa con una ceja arqueada y con las manos en las caderas

-escucha lily…lo que te voy a hablar es sobre tu madre…el día que ella murió…ella te dejo su diario como regalo de tus 25 años de vida…esta en el cuatro de la biblioteca…tu padre no sabe solo yo sé esto…me hizo prometer que al cumplir los 25 años te lo entregara…por favor lily no le digas a tu padre por que el se pondrá triste…el aparenta ser fuerte pero en verdad todavía extraña a tu madre-dijo jiang mirándola a los ojos

Tigresa al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho sé lo que jiang le acaba de confesar…pero se oyeron unos pasos de alguien acercándose a su habitación…

-¡lily!...¡lily!-dijo la voz del padre de tigresa en la puerta de la habitación al escuchar los dos jóvenes el grito del padre de tigresa se sobresaltaron mucho y corrían por toda la habitación intentando esconder a jiang

-lily ¿Qué hago?-dijo jiang en un susurro con voz preocupada-si tu padre me llega a ver me va a matar

-ya voy padre…es que me estoy vistiendo-dijo tigresa intento encontrar una excusa para que su padre esperara

-lily…apúrate…me estas preocupando…si sigues no queriéndome abrir le pediré las llaves al ama de llaves del palacio-amenazo el tigre que ya se estaba empezando a impacientar con la tardanza de su hija…que podía escuchar como si corrieran por toda la habitación

-¡si padre!...-grito tigresa desesperada dentro de la habitación mirando cualquier posible escondite hasta que vio la gran ventana-jiang…sabes escalar muros..-

-si..-dijo jiang en un susurro hasta que vio donde miraba la felina y salió corriendo hacia la ventana y trepo a una cornisa que había arriba de la ventana

A fuera el padre de tigresa pudo escuchar claramente susurros adentro de la habitación cuando decidió entrar…empezó a dar forcejones a la puerta…tigresa abrió la puerta de golpe

-si… ¿Qué sucede padre?-dijo tigresa hablando rápido con una sonrisa falsa en su cara…el padre la miro desconfiado

-hubiese jurado…haberte escuchado hablar con alguien-dijo el felino entrar a la habitación de tigresa revisando la habitación de tigresa con la mirada

-no…padre te equivocas no había nadie-dijo tigresa un poco nerviosa jugando con sus dedos cuando de pronto vio una cola que se movía en la entrada del balcón, abrió los ojos como platos

-mmm…lily… ¿Qué te sucede?...estas algo nerviosa-dijo shan mirándola extrañado por la reacción de su joven hija…

-nada ya te dije padre eso solo que….estoy algo nerviosa por la fiesta de mañana….-dijo tigresa y el padre la miro y sonrió

-está bien….acuéstate-dijo shan abriéndole la cama, tigresa sonrió y asintió, una vez en la cama el padre la arropo

Le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio la mejilla-mi pequeña…te pareces tanto a tu madre…no te preocupes-dijo el padre despidiéndose pero una mano lo detuvo

-papa…cuéntame sobre ella-dijo tigresa casi rogándole como una niña pequeña olvidándose completamente de jiang…

Shan sonrió de lado…el solo asintió y se recostó a la par de tigresa-tu madre…Lina eras hermosa, tenía tus mismos ojos, te pareces tanto a ella que a veces siento que me mira a través de tus ojos…la conocí en un su fiesta de cumpleaños…mi padre me llevo obligado, ella era noble, no quería ir puesto que no me gustaba sociabilizar…recuerdo que deambule por los jardines de la casa que era enorme…el jardín estaba iluminados con lámparas de papel de todos colores…habían unas mesas con algunas personas conversando…algunas personas me quedaron mirando pero luego volvieron a lo suyo, yo quede maravillado hipnotizado con la belleza del lugar…hasta que choque con alguien, de frente ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al suelo…todavía me causa gracia, lo loco que es el destino…el pasa mas allá de lo que uno cree, lily todo pasa por algo…bueno, creo que me salí del tema…ella me reclamo por no haberme fijado ,yo le estaba por responder de mala manera y entonces la vi ,la felina más hermosa que allá visto en toda mi vida, ella me miro sorprendida por la cara que tenia..jajaja…sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo de manera tonta…pero luego, sentí un golpe en la cara que me hizo volver a la realidad, me sobe la cara…no me atreví a preguntarle por qué me había golpeado por qué me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo…bueno…lo que viene después para que decirlo pasamos la noche conversando y bailando…después recuerdo que me escapaba de los entrenamientos para verla a ella, en el hospital de niños, cuidar y atender a los pequeños…claro que primero ella pensó que solo era casualidad pero luego eran todos los días pero no dijo nada…después de un tiempo todos me conocían por ahí, incluso llegue a aprender los primeros auxilios…jajaja-dijo shan y tigresa se lo quedo viendo con cara "de prosigue"-bueno…después de un tiempo de ser amigo, me declare a ella, fuimos novios 5 años y luego nos casamos y naciste tu para alegrarnos la vida a todos- tigresa sonrió de lado con el último comentario de su padre….shifu nunca la había tratado de esa manera

Después de decir esto shan suspiro y volvió a dar un beso en la frente a tigresa para irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella…el salió de la habitación de tigresa…camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación….abrió la puerta entro, cerró la puerta a su espalda ,se dirigió al balcón que era un poco más grande que el de tigresa pero daba a otra parte del jardín...miro el cielo estrellado con una luna llena en el horizonte de la hermosa ciudad que era delicadamente iluminada por su luz de la luna….lo que le daba una atmosfera de etaria de color azul….recordó el día del matrimonio con su esposa, su rostro esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro a diferencia de el…los momentos con ella, la primera vez que vio a lily **(tigresa es lo mismo xD) **en sus brazos, su rostro lucia cansado pero seguía siendo hermosa , la fuerza que la caracterizaba era sorprenderlo, cuando estaba agonizando, no podía entender cómo podía estar tan mal y aun así sonreír y estar feliz…suspiro recordando la última vez que la vio, hace tantos años…pero no dejaba de amarla como si estuviera aquí con ellos.

-no sabes cuánto te extraño, mi amor, ojalá estuviera con nosotros y vieras a lily…es tan parecida a ti solo saco mi carácter…jajaja…después de tanto tiempo puedo volver a estar con ella…no te imaginas como te necesito-dijo shan con los ojos cerrado pero luego sintió que una brisa abrazadora alrededor de su rostro haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, sonrío y supo que era ella...Luego abrió los ojos de golpe y no había nada…abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón y entro a su habitación…se baño y se puso el pijama ,abrió la cama y se durmió pensando en tigresa y todo lo que pasaría mañana en la fiesta…

**=en la habitación de tigresa=**

Ella después de acostarse se quedo pensando en todo los que le había dicho jiang…del diario de su madre que estaba detrás de la pintura de su familia, en el escritorio de su padre, tenía la duda de que quizás ya no estuviera pero prefirió averiguarlo…se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio que estaba bajando las escaleras del salón a la derecha como a tres metros de ahí…el palacio entero estaba a oscuras parecía que no había ni rastros de vida…ella entro al escritorio con suma cautela, cuando vio la pintura se la quedo viendo un rato y vio a los ojos de la pintura de su madre…saco el cuatro de la pared que estaba detrás la pared del escritorio, vio un hueco y un libro de cuero café…de pronto detrás de ella ..Sintió unos casos que se dirigirían a ella, se quedo petrificada en su lugar…se dio vuelta y suspiro aliviada al ver a jiang y no a su padre.

-supuse…que estarías aquí-dijo jiang con una sonrisa en el rostro

-jiang…para la próxima me puedes avisar cuando vengas -dijo tigresa mirándolo fríamente

-está bien…-dijo jiang agachando la cabeza y luego miro el cuatro apoyado en la pared-deberías acomodar el cuatro-

-mmm…si…se me olvidaba….-dijo tigresa mirando el diario que tenia en la mano

Después de decir esto ambos acomodaron el cuatro en la pared cuidando de no hacer ruido para que nadie se dé cuenta de que ellos estaban en el cuarto….luego de salir y ambos dirigirse a su habitación correspondiente, tigresa entro en su cuarto, dejó el diario de su madre en la mesita de luz al costado de su cama, fue a un pequeño mueble al costado del tocador saco una vela, la prendió y se acosto para luego leer el diario …leyó la primera pagina….quedo impactada con lo que decía, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla…

**=continuara=**

**Bueno que creen….primero quiero pedir perdón por la demora pero en enfermedades, colegio, ocupaciones hogareñas (échenle la culpa a mi mama…jajaja)…**

**Bueno el capitulo me quedo largo… ¿que pasara?...al próximo capítulo llegara po…QUE EMOCION…bueno hasta la próxima tratare de actualizar pronto….respecto a las votación como dije ya tengo la cosa medio clara y ya me decidí pero no se los diré aun…(QUE MALA)….bueno hasta la próxima…cuídense y déjenme review sobre el capitulo ,no me tiren piedras…perdón por las faltas de ortografías… **

**Bueno no me quiero extender….adiós adiós saluditos a todos **


	5. una noche bajo las estrellas (parte 2)

**Hola! De nuevo yo…antes de que empiecen a leer quisiera decirle que ya me decidí con quien se quedara tigresa…para las personas que votaron por jiang (que fueron casi todas) lo siento pero después de pensar mucho, mucho, mucho sobre esto me decidí por po…aunque para las personas que les gusto el personaje de jiang solo me mandan un mensaje para hacer otra historia de jiang y tigresa no voy a mentir al principio me gusto mucho esta pareja incluso llegue a pensar en hacer esta historia de ellos dos pero no…por favor comprendan mi decisión…**

**Respecto al capítulo revelare la conversación de po y víbora en la feria (CAPITULO 1)…**

**ASI…SE ME OLVIDABA…ESTA CAPITULO VIENE CON CANCION…POR TI VOLARE DE ANDREA BOCELLI Y SARAH BRIGHTMAN…PERO YO LES DIRE CUANDO HAY QUE PONERLA…AUN SOLO SEA UN MOMENTO…JEJEJE**

**Antes descargo responsabilidad: kung fu panda no me pertenece…no lucro con esto…**

Capitulo 5: una noche bajo las estrellas (parte 2)

**=en el imperio de zhao=**

Era una calurosa mañana en el imperio el sol se asomaba delicadamente por el horizonte alumbrando todo, y despertando a las personas, el imperio volvía a la vida urbana…

En el palacio en la habitación de tigresa, ella se despertaba algo adormilada con los ojos un poco hinchados…se empezó a revolver en la cama, estiro los brazos en la sabana tocando un pequeños libro que estaba abierto entre las sabanas, abrió los ojos de golpe…recordando todo de lo había leído…

FLASHBLACK

La noche anterior después de haberse escabullido con jiang al escritorio de su padre, con el fin de encontrar el diario de su madre, estaba en su cama su única compañía era una vela que alumbraba ligeramente la habitación…tigresa observo la tapa de cuero que tenia bordado en dorado, Lina…cerró los ojos y abrazo el diario con fuerza…

Abrió el diario lentamente…cuando empezó a leer la primera pagina se quedo impactada…

_17 de diciembre…_

_Querida hijita:_

_Bueno hoy es tu cumpleaños, mi pequeña, primero quisiera decirte que me encantaría estar ahí contigo ,abrazarte y consentirte, se que para cuando leas ya estarás grande y ya no seas pequeña, pero para mí siempre lo serás…quizás, no te acuerdes de mi…y yo para ti no sea más que historias contadas por tu padre, mi niña , cuida a tu padre se que ya habrán pasado años, desde mi muerte ,pero sé que a él le afecto más que a nadie, la noticia de mi pronta muerte…lily te quisiera contar tantas cosas, tantas experiencias mías, pero me preocupe de escribir todo en este diario, para que tu algún día recuras a él, si tienes algún problema, puedas buscar una situación …lo primero que te quiero, decir es que yo sabía desde pequeña, que con mucha suerte sobreviviría al dar a luz, pero lo hice…claro que el pronóstico para mí no es muy alentador ya que mientras que tu creces en fuerza y hermosura , yo me decaigo cada vez más, cada día, pierdo fuerza y vitalidad, mi niñita sé que me extrañaras igual que tu padre pero quisiera decirle que yo soy feliz , al ver a ustedes me doy cuenta que no importa si muero por qué me siento realizada ,me siento completa…ahora respecto al diario cuídalo y atesóralo, sé que me te estarás preguntando por le encomendé a jiang, el diario y no a tu padre, pero debes entender que si le hubiera dicho a tu padre, el se habría deprimido mas, ya que, el esperaba que yo sobreviva a esta terrible enfermedad, pero haci son las cosas y siempre pasan por algo._

_Lily, en tu interior están las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, cuídate, se fuerte, no te dejes intimidar por nadie, aunque este muerta, los estaré viendo y sé que estaré orgullosa de lo que serás…mira tu corazón, allí encontraras las respuestas para cualquier problemas…cuídate, por favor protege a los tuyos, pero principalmente busca tu felicidad._

_Te amo mucho, hijita_

_Hasta siempre, tu madre_

Tigresa cerró el diario de golpe, con lágrimas en ojos y de nuevo abrazo el diario con fuerza...las lagrimas eran incontrolables…se levanto, abrió la puerta para ir al balcón…se apoyo en el barandal, ya era tarde, las estrellas en el oscuro cielo…la luna que alumbraba todo la ciudad tornándola de color azul…el jardín era iluminado con lámparas rojas de papel y una fuente en el que se reflejaba la luna…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la brisa la rodia, haciéndola sentir protegida, de pronto se sintió reconfortada como si la hubiesen tranquilizado, sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación…

**=fin flashback=**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de tigresa, no sabía porque pero se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, como si algo fuese a pasar ella guardo el diario en una cajita en el cajón de la mesita de luz.

Se levanto de la cama, pero apenas se puso de pie algo le cayó encima ocasionando que cayera de bruces a la cama.

Era xia que entraba corriendo a la habitación para felicitar a tigresa de la peor forma posible…dándole un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡feliz cumpleaños, lily!-dijo xia encima de tigresa abrazándola con fuerza…y emoción.

-xia…me asfixias…-dijo a duras penas tigresa-quítate de encima

-oh…lo siento-dijo xia apenada levantándose de la cama dejando libre a tigresa y sintiendo la mirada asesina de la felina sobre ella haciéndola sentirse intimidada-jeje...Creo que me emocione un poco…jeje

-tú crees…xia-dijo tigresa sarcástica poniéndose de pie y xia rio nerviosamente-bueno…gracias-

-de nada…ay estas tan grande-dijo xia melancólica pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ejem…tenemos la misma edad…xia-dijo tigresa con tono burlón mirándola con una ceja arqueada y los brazos en la cadera-además…soy más grande que tu por algunos días-

-oye es un decir-dijo xia encogiéndose de hombros, tigresa la miro y sonrió, xia jamás cambiaria pero de todas formas la quería…ella siempre había sido muy amigable con ella incluso cuando la conoció por primera vez…se le había tirado encima a abrazarla.

-bueno…oye avísale a mi padre luego bajare a desayunar…cuando me vista y bañe…-dijo tigresa mirando seria a xia que parecía hipnotizada por el balcón , ella se dirigió al balcón, abrió la puerta y levanto algo del suelo…que ella conocía bastante bien, dejando a tigresa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-lily…esta es… ¿la pulsera de jiang?-dijo xia examinando la pulsera, ella sin lugar a dudas la reconocía era de jiang…el siempre la traía consigo, desde que lo conoció de cachorro, la tenia.

-…-

-lily, ¿Qué sucedió, qué esta esto aquí?-dijo xia caminando hacia tigresa con una mirada de sospecha

Tigresa no sabía que contestar, jugaba con sus manos _"inventa algo…rápido, tigresa…" _finalmente se decidió pues se acordó que xia era algo ingenua pero no la juzgaba porque después de todo era la hija del emperador de china y siempre vivió con caprichos aunque no le gustaba mentir pero no podía decirle que jiang había estado en su habitación.

-xia, jiang duerme arriba es obvio que se le cayó-dijo tigresa tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible

-mm…-dijo xia de manera pensativa poniendo su dedo sobre su mentón-tienes razón…yo creí que jiang había estado en tu habitación...Jeje...Como se me ocurrió-

-si…jeje…xia, dile a mi padre que bajo en un minutos…me voy a bañar-dijo tigresa haciéndole señas a xia para que saliera, xia asintió y se retiro al gran comedor.

Tigresa apenas se dirigió al baño a bañarse….luego de unos minutos, se vistió con un kimono de seda lisa escarlata con unos pantalones holgados negros

Y bajo al gran comedor donde la esperaba su padre sentado en el extremo de la mesa con una cajita negra, con un moño rojo en la tapa…a su lado estaba jiang que tenía un paquete en la silla y xia estaba con una especie de maletín rojo encima de la mesa, tigresa al ver esto se congelo en su lugar porque no se esperaba regalos de nadie la verdad no le agrada los obsequios pero su padre podía ser muy insistente.

-oigan no era necesario-dijo tigresa sentándose en la mesa-además yo di…

-lily…ya hablamos sobre esto…-dijo el padre interrumpiéndola -es tu cumpleaños y este día es para ti…para que, mi pequeña reciba todas las atenciones que se me…-

-¡papa!-dijo tigresa exasperada por los comentarios que solía hacer su padre sobre ella -ya basta-

El padre de tigresa sonrío de lado y se levanto de su silla, se dirigió al asiento de tigresa y le entrego la cajita que tenia.

-papa… ¿Qué es esto?-dijo tigresa mirándola curiosa de lo que podía contener

-era de tu madre…lo uso el primer día que hicimos un baile aquí-dijo shan sentándose de nuevo mirando a tigresa mientras ella la abría igual que todos, tigresa al abrirla vio algo envuelto en una seda, pero al desenvolver el objeto de la seda, quedo plasmada al ver un hermoso collar de diamantes, en formas de gotas, con caída en el medio, tenía un rubí con forma de gota... Algo adentro de ella, le decía que era demasiado, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que era de su madre

-a tu madre le hubiera gustado que tu lo uses hoy en la fiesta…como ella…-dijo shan algo afligido ,jiang y xia agacharon la cabeza, ellos sabían lo que significaba Lina **(es la madre de tigresa por las dudas)** para shan y tigresa.

Tigresa sonrió y lo saco de la caja para probárselo…xia y jiang miraban sonrientes…

-es muy hermoso-dijo xia sonriendo pues ella tenía un muy buen gusto en joyas y ropa.

-si…-dijo tigresa sonriendo tratando de ponerse el collar por detrás de su cuello, pero no podía

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo jiang mirándola con seriedad

-claro...-

Jiang se levanto de su lugar y le termino de poner el collar a tigresa, el padre de tigresa miraba la escena con una sonrisa picara y xia solo tomaba, el té de manzana, que acostumbraba a pedir, pues era su favorito.

-awww…que linda escena-dijo una voz desconocida imitando voz de niña...todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a yuan con muletas que se dirigía hacia ellos con algo de dificultad.

Tigresa le dirigió, una mirada asesina de esas que solo ella sabia dar, jiang por otra parte no le tomo importancia después de todo, lo conocía, hace mucho tiempo, sabia "llevarse" con él, aunque a veces lo sacaba de las casillas ,igual, era unos de sus mejores amigos.

-yuan… ¿Qué te paso?-dijo el padre de tigresa asombrado por la situación del felino que estaba lleno de vendas y con unos visibles moretones en el rostro.

-tuve un…accidente-dijo yuan mirando a tigresa mientras esta lo miraba amenazante.

-mm…hace una semana y media igual tuviste un accidente…de verías tener más cuidado-dijo el padre de tigresa serio, comiendo un dumpling, xia y jiang soltaron unas risitas…

-si…cierto quizás fue culpa de li...-dijo yuan pero fue interrumpido por jiang

-yuan...siéntate por favor yo te ayudo-dijo jiang caminando hacia el león agarrándolo del brazo justo donde tenía una mordedura-¡auch!-

-lo siento, yuan-dijo jiang sarcástico, sentándolo a la par de él mientras que los demás lo miraban divertidos

-xia… ¿ya estas mejor?-dijo yuan mirando a xia que estaba sentada al frente de el.

-si…mi pata está mucho mejor-dijo xia mirando su pata vendada mientras que tigresa solo se dedicaba a comer tofu con una expresión neutra pero se había olvidado que todavía llevaba puesto el collar y jiang los miraba con una ceja arqueada como sospechando algo.

-chicos…yo me tengo que ir los dejo comiendo-dijo shan con voz paternal y todos asintieron-adiós…mi niñita-le dio un beso en la frente a tigresa y se retiro.

Todos se quedaron callados pero cuando se fue shan, tigresa y yuan se miraron amenazantes.

-te conviene dejar de molestar-dijo tigresa cruzándose los brazos

-claro…dejare de molestar… ¡cuando me muera!-dijo yuan burlón riéndose maliciosamente

-si sigues así…eso pasara muy pronto...-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa digna de un psicópata.

-pues…-dijo yuan parándose y tigresa lo copio pero jiang levanto.

-ya basta…podrían dejar de pelear por lo menos por hoy…-dijo jiang mirándolo a los dos…

-¡no!-dijeron al unisonó-es tu culpa-

Jiang suspiro frustrado con la situación pues los dos se estaban gritando cosas en medio de la mesa-xia...Habla con ellos-

-¡chicos!-grito xia y los dos se quedaron callados y la miraron-ya basta…son amigos, aunque cualquiera pensaría que no… no peleen solo por hoy, mejor guarden fuerzas para mañana…y yo y jiang le pediremos a oogway paciencia…-

Tigresa y yuan la miraron y asintieron…jiang suspiro-¡gracias al cielo!...alguien que los calle…-tigresa y yuan le dirigieron una mirada fulminante y se sentaron para terminar el desayuno….

-yo y xia trajimos los regalos tuyos pero te los entregaremos en la fiesta juntos con todos los presentes que te traen-dijo jiang y xia asintió…

-está bien…pero saben que dije que no me regalaran nada…no era necesario-dijo tigresa con amablemente

-ahh…ya déjalo nosotros queríamos-dijo xia silenciando a tigresa

-¿iras al baile?-dijo xia a yuan curiosa era raro pero repentinamente le importaba yuan…tigresa la miro incrédula de la situación, pues ya conocía a su prima y esa mirada, era de temer.

-no…la verdad no creo que vaya, por qué no me siento muy bien…-dijo yuan mirando la muletas que estaban a su lado-¿y tú tienes pareja?…-

Jiang miro a yuan con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados, tigresa le dirigió una mirada cómplice pues ambos los conocían y sabían cuando había que tener cuidado.

-mm…no nadie me ha invitado-dijo xia algo apenada-no corro con la misma suerte de lily…ella constantemente recibe cientos de invitaciones de los soldados…-

-xia…acaso estás loca…yo recibo cientos, tu recibes miles…el hecho que no la aceptes no significa que no te inviten además lo soldados me conocen como soy-

-si…una loca-susurro yuan para sí mismo con la mirada baja…con una sonrisa

-¿¡qué?!-exclamo tigresa totalmente furiosa, xia y jiang suspiraron los dos eran insoportables con sus peleas ya estaban empezando a pensar que a yuan le encantaban la palizas marca tigresa.

-ya…no empiecen-dijo jiang frunciendo el ceño tigresa y yuan agacharon la cabeza

-disculpen…jóvenes…llego la maquilladora-dijo una señora coneja bastante formal llevaba un uniforme azul con un listón blanco en la cintura dejando a tigresa con los ojos abiertos y congelada en su lugar

-gracias…se puede retirar-dijo jiang respetuosamente y la señora asintió y se retiro

-¿¡qué?! De nuevo… ¿porque?... ¿qué hice para merecer esto?-dijo tigresa histérica agitando los brazos en el aire.

Xia se levanto la agarro de los hombros calmadamente para decirle…-¡cálmate!-exclamo xia lo más alto que pudo, jiang y yuan se taparon los oídos…tigresa se tapo las orejas de inmediato.

-¡xia!... ¿qué sucede contigo?-dijo tigresa sobándose las orejas tras el grito aturdidor de xia que la había hecho vibrar sus sensibles tímpanos.

-no lo sé…siempre quise hacer eso-dijo xia encogiéndose de hombros y todos se rieron incluso tigresa pues conocían ya hace tiempo a xia y ella podía ser muy buena y comprensiva pero a veces creían que le faltaba un tornillo.

Shan entro al comedor-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?-dijo regañando a los jóvenes que de inmediato se levantaron de la mesa dirigiéndose a hacer su labor pero una voz los interrumpió-chicos…díganle a la encargada del salón principal, que se acuerde de poner agua en el estanque de lirios y lotos del patio...y que el jardinero luego los ponga por favor-

-si…-dijeron todos y se retiraron pero una voz los interrumpió otra vez -excepto ustedes chicas…vayan a la habitación de lily, la maquilladora las está esperando…está muy enojada, por su impuntualidad…-

-lo sentimos…es que los entretuvimos-dijo xia embozando una sonrisa y su tío le sonrió…las dos se retiraron, a la habitación de tigresa y los chicos, se fueron en dirección contraria, a los jardines donde, la encargada del salón y el jardinero, estaban discutiendo, los colores de las flores...

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo jiang con voz firme a los leopardos, que discutían constantemente por todo respecto a la ambientación de las fiestas…cuando se trataba de los colores.

-nada…general jiang…es solo que el salón tiene un diseño tradicional mediterráneo…con colores amarillos, rojos y marrones…ya sabe colores cálidos…y el quiere poner colores fríos en las flores…-dijo naomi, la leopardo de las nieves de ojos marrones, ella era amiga de tigresa y xia, llevaba un vestido azul purpura con flores azules y una pulsera de plata, con una pequeña gema azul, está bastante combinada.

-¿Cuáles son los colores fríos?-susurro yuan a jiang en el oído…y los dos se miraron con algo de confusión, verlos a ellos era como ver un perro y un gato que constantemente se llamaban la atención entre ellos.

-los colores fríos son los tonos azules, purpuras, violetas, entre otros-dijo naomi algo enojada mostrando una carpeta con pedazos de tela de colores, pegados en las hojas, yuan y jiang la miraron seriamente.

-¿y por eso estaban discutiendo?-dijo yuan serio algo poco común en él y los dos miraron, las muletas y los golpes, pero ya no le dieron importancia estaban acostumbrados a verlo así, por lo menos, una vez al mes.

-¡sí...!-dijeron al unisonó enfadados matándolo con la mirada

-son solo flores azules y violetas… ¿qué tiene de malo ponerlas en el estanque del patio?-dijo taiko, el leopardo de las nieves, con ojos pardos, musculoso, que tenía un chaleco verde abrochado y un pantalón marrón que tenia tierra en la ropa, como siempre, tenía un cinturón de cuero, con herramientas, como pequeñas palas de diversos tamaños y unas tijeras jardineras.

-no son solo flores azules y violetas…no van con la tabla de colores del lugar-dijo naomi señalando las telas que tenía en la mano de color rojo, marrón y amarilla.

-las flores van a formar parte del entorno, nadie las notara…-dijo taiko señalando las flores que estaban en unos tarros con agua mientras que jiang y yuan solo observaban la discusión de ellos.

-las flores formaran parte del entorno del salón, si pones, las de los colores, que no te dije, arruinaras la atmosfera del lugar…-dijo naomi ya enojada por la actitud del leopardo que siempre hacia todo lo contrario a lo que ella le decía

-dime… quien notara que las flores no encajan con "el entorno", dime quien se encargaría de criticar a una pobre flor-dijo taiko enojado nadie atacaba a sus niñas sin recibir su merecido.

-¿que acaso no sabes vendrá gente importante del país?...que están acostumbradas a que todo esté bien presentado…-dijo naomi que sabía de lo que hablaba, pues, era una de las diseñadoras, mas importantes del imperio, que solo trabajaba, para los más nobles del país, entre ellos, el emperador, ella era también de familia adinerada que toda su vida le habían enseñado a decorar correctamente los ambientes y como combinar colores en el entorno.

Pero taiko, por otra parte, era todo lo contrario, no lo podía entender, pues su familia, era pobre, ejercía el rol de la jardinería y a la horticultura, el toda su vida, lucho para salir adelante, con su familia pero era feliz, con lo que hacía y lo que había logrado pues era encargado de los jardines del gobernador de la región, pero, era de los mejores jardineros del imperio.

-claro…como tu estas acostumbrada…a estar con gente importante…"niña rica"…que ha tenido todo en la vida-dijo taiko furioso con la leopardo mientras que naomi lo miraba amenazante.

-tú no sabes nada de mi-dijo naomi algo melancólica -como se nota que tú, no eres más que, un pobre campesino…que siempre está cubierto de tierra -dijo naomi casi explotando de la ira odiaba que la llamen niña rica como si fuera caprichosa cuando sus padres nunca se hicieron cargo de ella y siempre preferían los viajes o el trabajo y cuando estaban en la casa lo único que hacían era pelear y taiko se miro la ropa, pero no le importo ya que el está acostumbrado pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpido.

-ya…ya… ¿saben qué?...deberían dejar de perder tiempo y hacer su trabajo, taiko amigo por favor hazle caso…-dijo jiang de manera amable a taiko ya que lo conocía desde hace mucho y sabia que él no daría su brazo a torcer mucho menos con naomi que nadie tenía explicación porque se llevaban tan mal…para algunos, era para atraerse la atención.

-ach…está bien…pondré las flores de colores cálidos…-dijo taiko y se dio vuelta refunfuñando cosas como "mujeres… no se puede convivir con ellas" y naomi solo esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y se fue al salón con la carpeta en la mano y las telas en la otra.

Yuan y jiang se miraron entre si y encogieron de hombros…pero no le dieron muy importancia y jiang se dirigió al salón mientras que yuan se fue a su habitación con dificultad, por las muletas, pero según los médicos no estaría por mucho tiempo con ellas, porque si su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma correcta al tratamiento para la noche estaría caminando de forma normal.

**=en el valle de la paz=**

el día era esplendido para pasar el día en el rio o a la sombra de un árbol pero no para salir de viaje…en el valle todo era tranquilo pero en el palacio era todo lo contrario los furiosos empacaban sus atuendos para la fiesta con emoción por volver a ver a su amiga…mientras en la habitación de po todo lo contrario, él empacaba sus cosas con un poco de pesadez pero volver a ver a tigresa…le hacía sentir como algo se alumbrara en su pecho y está ansioso por volver a verla después de tanto tiempo todavía recordaba ese día en la feria cuando converso con víbora.

FLASHBLACK

Después de que los chicos, se fueran llevados por grulla, por petición de víbora…dejándolos solos a él con su amiga reptil que tanto entendía los problemas del corazón y podía entender a po.

-ahora po…me vas a contar lo que te pasa o tengo que adivinar-dijo víbora ya entendiéndolo lo que le pasaba a su amigo panda.

-ach…intente besar a tigresa-dijo po agachando la cabeza pues le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando...Pero por sobre todo le dolía haber roto esta amistad con tigresa…-y ahora no me quiere hablar…la perdí víbora…y todo por mi culpa

-po…tienes que estar tranquilo…todo va a salir bien-dijo víbora sonriéndole a su amigo y solo la miro con angustia-tienes que tener paciencia con ella…no está lista para esto…si la quieres realmente tienes que esperarla-

-¿tú crees víbora?-dijo po mirando a los ojos y víbora asintió con una sonrisa

-si…además…no te han dicho que el mejor hechizo para ser amado, es amar-dijo víbora sonriente como siempre

-creo que tienes razón…pero si no me vuelve hablar, me golpea y luego cuando me ve, me ignora…-dijo po imaginándose todo mientras víbora lo miro confundida por el comentario del panda

-¿Por qué crees que haría eso?-dijo víbora con el seño fruncido-que no te das cuenta ella te aprecia más que a nadie, yo conozco a tigresa desde niña, soy su mejor amiga y ella jamás me ha abrazado como lo ha hecho contigo…a ninguna de los chicos lo ha hecho ni siquiera shifu-

-si…supongo-dijo po recordando el abrazo que le había dado tigresa en la cárcel que en ese momento le había sorprendido pero cada vez que se acordaba, siempre sonreía como un tonto y el corazón le volvía a latir igual de fuerte como en ese momento-¿debería hablar con ella?…-

-si…po-dijo víbora riéndose por el comentario del panda…el no cambiaria pero ellos lo querían como era...A veces un poco torpe e infantil, y irritante en otras palabras Po…pero era una muy buena persona y siempre hacia lo correcto asumiendo las consecuencias.

-gracias-dijo po sonriéndole a la reptil y esta le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se retiro para buscar a tigresa pero luego apareció song y jiang...Complicándolo todo para ellos, tigresa se fue dejándolo solo con una mitad de su corazón...lo peor es que ella se había ido con jiang…y él se quedo, con song que salían hace un tiempo, si bien song ,era linda y tierna, no le hacía sentir igual que tigresa , esas mariposas en el estomago que sentía con tigresa no las sentía con song y cuando no salía con song no la extrañaba como a tigresa ,sin duda deseaba volverla a ver.

FIN FLASHBLACK

Po arreglaba sus cosas sumergidos en sus pensamientos y pero un sonido, lo saco de sus pensamiento, y se dejo las cosas de lado y fue a abrir la puerta y esta cierta reptil que le sonreía…

-po… ¿puedo pasar?-dijo víbora amablemente pues sabía lo que significa volver a ver a tigresa para po

-claro entra… ¿Qué sucede?-dijo po desganado dándose vuelta dejando entrar a su amiga a la habitación y el volvió a lo suyo guardando el atuendo en un bolso.

-que, que sucede…si tu sabes a lo que vengo po…-dijo víbora ahogando una risa sarcástica

-si…se a lo que vienes, es tigresa, se que la vuelvo a ver después de mucho tiempo…pero también sé que estoy con song…-dijo po con semblante triste metiendo unos zapatos muy elegantes.

-po… ¿no me digas que invitaste a song al baile?-dijo víbora entre incrédula y enfadada, ese panda, que no entendía razones, ¡por que estaba con song! Si no era un secreto para nadie, que no la amaba y aparte song, no le caía bien, era falsa y estaba segura, que tenía intenciones ocultas.

-si…víbora ella es mi novia, ¿cómo crees que no la invitaría?, si es con pareja-dijo po con semblante serio y con el seño fruncido

-po…cuantas veces te lo he dicho…tu no la amas…te conozco y cuando estas con ella, no te comportas igual que con tigresa…y lo sabes… ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?-dijo víbora francamente ella ya hace mucho le venía diciendo que song no era para él y que no le convenía pero él no la escuchaba…y ella sabía que cuando tigresa la viera llegar con po sería capaz de sacarle la yugular, literalmente.

-porque song es la única que ha estado conmigo, cuando me sentía mas solo y me ha entendido…-dijo po tristemente y víbora agacho la cabeza y po recordó los tiempos en el que él solía quedarse solo hasta tarde en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial…y solamente aparecía en el palacio para entrenar aunque había mejorado considerablemente en los entrenamientos cada vez estaba más aislado de todos pero el maestro shifu entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación, entre los jóvenes guerreros.

-maestra víbora…guerrero dragón…los estamos esperando afuera...ya nos vamos-dijo shifu con las manos entrelazadas tras la espaldas de manera formal.

-si...maestro-dijeron los maestros al unisonó e hicieron una reverencia para luego retirarse y el maestro, los siguió un poco más atrás.

Al llegar al principio de las escaleras, el sol, estaba en su punto más alto, la verdad, no era un día para salir a caminar pues hacía mucho calor todos estaban algo acalorados, excepto víbora que al ser de sangre fría ,el sol le encantaba.

-bueno alumnos…lo único que quiero decirle es que se comporten pues hay va a ver mucha gente importante entre ellos, el emperador y su hija…que son parientes de tigresa…-dijo shifu con una sonrisa en el rostro pues está muy emocionado por volver a ver a su hija

-estoy tan emocionado-dijo shifu de manera feliz y sus alumnos lo miraron extrañez por el comentario de su maestro-ejem…ejem...quise decir que será muy emocionante…para ustedes…cof...cof-dijo el maestro fingiendo toz y todos aun lo miraban-¿Qué esperan?...a caminar-

Todos se miraron entre sí pero prefirieron no tomarle mucha importancia y empezaron a descender las interminables escaleras en silencio, pues no tenían nada de qué hablar, al llegar al pueblo una leopardo llego con una mochila morada y todos miraron a po con reproche.

-amigo… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo mono susurrándole a po...y mantis que estaba en su hombro lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-ella vendrá conmigo a la fiesta-dijo po y song se acerco a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo...

-bueno…fue un placer conocerte song…-dijo mantis dándole una tenacita a song y esta aun abrazada con po, lo miro extrañada pero los chicos se empezaron a reír mientras se alejaban de la pareja dejando a la leopardo aun mas confundida de lo que estaba

-¿Por qué dicen eso po?-dijo song soltándose del abrazo del panda y empezando a caminar a su lado…

-no lo hagas caso…-dijo po con la mirada agachada y caminando por el pueblo…pero al pasar por el negocio de su padre, el salió para despedirse de su hijo.

-¡hijo!-grito el señor ping saliendo del restaurante corriendo hacia po…po al verlo se detuvo y se dio vuelta mirándolo con song a su lado, con un poco de alegría.

-papa…-dijo po correspondiéndole el abrazo pero cuando se separaron…el señor ping le pego con su cucharon en el estomago…-¡AUCH!... ¿Y ESO PORQUE FUE?-grito po sobándose el estomago

-por no visitarme más seguido…-dijo el ganso sosteniendo el cucharon en el ala y song lo miro con reproche ya habían tenido esa conversación y la verdad ya se estaba cansando de tener que decirle lo mismo-bueno…dejando ese tema de lado…te traje algunas cosas para el viaje...-dijo cargando una mochila que lucía muy pesada

-papa…no era necesario-dijo po lamentándose por lo que le dolería la espalda por tener que cagar con esa mochila todo el camino.

-no…po te puse todo lo necesario-dijo el ganso buscando entre las cosas-incluso puse el regalo que te dio tigresa para tu cumpleaños… ¿ves?-

El señor ping saco de la mochila, un hermoso collar de plata con un símbolo del yin y el yang con una inscripción grabado por detrás del collar, song al ver el collar, se dio media vuelta enfadada y po se dio cuenta…y suspiro porque todo lo que tenía que ver con tigresa la enojaba…los furiosos miraban desde la salida del pueblo divertidos por la situación…pero vieron a una leopardo caminar hacia ellos con una mirada digna de un demonio pero no competía con tigresa.

-papa…puedes guardar eso...por favor…te prometo que volveré pronto…además solamente es un día-dijo po como un niño que es avergonzado por su padre.

-está bien…pero por lo menos te llevaras el collar…a la maestra tigresa le gustara que lo lleves-dijo el señor ping serio extendiéndole la collar a po.

Po lo miro y suspiro-está bien…papa…cuídate volveré pronto…-dijo po tomando el collar y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dio vuelta a seguir a los furiosos y a song que le debía una charla, pero no le animaba mucho pues conversar con la leopardo cuando estaba enojada no se lo deseaba a nadie, camino unos 5 pasos y la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-¡po espera!-le grito el señor ping con la mochila en el suelo.

-¿si, papa?-dijo po dándose vuelta con algo de curiosidad

-salúdame a la maestra tigresa-dijo el ganso con una sonrisa pues a él le hubiese gustado que su hijo se quedara con tigresa y po asintió…y le sonrió, este se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su restaurante de fideos.

Po lo quedo mirando unos minutos pero fue interrumpido por víbora que estaba a su espalda.

-po…nos estamos atrasando-dijo víbora seria y po asintió, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque de bamboo víbora lo quedo mirando pero lo siguió en silencio…

En el camino todos estaban en silencio y po trataba de acercarse a song pero esta solo lo evitaba…po después de varios intentos decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y se dirigió a sus amigos pero mientras cuando estaba a dos pasos de sus amigos, se le cayó del bolsillo...El collar que le había regalado tigresa en su cumpleaños y todos lo notaron pues recordaban ese collar que tigresa le mando a hacer a po…había sido el único regalo que ella había dado a alguien…po quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos ,todos quedaron mirando el collar y luego a po con unas sonrisas mientras que el maestro shifu solo lo miro y siguió su camino como si nada.

-po ¿Qué haces con eso?-dijo mono entre burlón y curioso por su amigo.

-oh…eso… nada…jeje…-dijo po nervioso y sonrojado, levantando el collar del suelo para meterlo en un bolsillo del pantalón, los demás lo miraron… luego entre ellos y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto el panda a la defensiva y pararon de reír para mirarse entre ellos.

-no es nada…po pero hace mucho que no te pones nervioso-dijo grulla encogiéndose de hombros y tomos los demás furiosos asintieron…

-o te sonrojas-susurro mantis en el hombro de mono y los demás se rieron…

-jajaja…que graciosos, chicos-dijo sarcástico fingiendo reír-y yo no me sonroje-

-si…lo hiciste-dijo mono apuntándolo con el dedo

-no lo hice…mono-dijo po entrando en el juego de niños con mono

-si-

-no-

-Que si-

-que no, mono-

El maestro shifu estaba más adelante caminando cuando escucho unos gritos y se dio vuelta, estaba po y mono apuntándose entre sí…el maestro se enojo porque lo único que estaban haciendo era retrasarse…necesitaban llegar a zhao en la tarde y a ese paso llegarían en la noche, suspiro frustrado y se fue donde estaban sus alumnos que no paraban de gritar sin sentido .Por otra parte, están mono y po gritándose entre sí mientras el maestro se acercaba por detrás de su espalda con cara de enojo.

-¿por qué no lo admites, po?-dijo mono riéndose del panda que cada vez se ponía mas rojo al ver un descuido de po saco el collar de su bolsillo que tenia la cadena afuera.

-mira…mantis que romántico-dijo mono burlón con el dije del collar en sus manos y mantis salto del suelo a su hombro.

- ¿Qué dice?-dijo grulla curiosa al igual que todos pues el día del cumpleaños tigresa no le había dejado a nadie tocar el regalo que le había dado a po.

-dice "_para la persona que más quiero…con cariño, tigresa"…_awww…que tierno-dijo mono poniéndose en dije en el corazón, todos miraron a po incrédulos con expresiones de asombro…y po no podía estar más rojo.

-¡dámelo!...mono…si shifu llega a ver esto...el me va a…-dijo po nervioso pero fue interrumpido por una voz severa a su espalda.

-¿Qué te voy a hacer, guerrero dragón?-dijo shifu serio mirando a po darle vuelta y mirarlo con asombro…y los furiosos se quedaron callados, mono escondió el collar detrás de su espalda.

-na...Nada...Maestro...-solo atino a decir po bajando la mirada y refunfuñando cosas en voz baja en contra de mono.

-bien…ahora que todos han tomado la molestia de tomar descansos…apresuraran el paso y en vez de caminar correrán…sin excusas…-dijo el maestro shifu con voz firme y empezó a correr pues no le vendría mal un poco de ejercicio y además apresuraría el viaje

-si…maestro-dijeron todos los guerreros y empezaron a correr velozmente por el bosque de bamboo pasando, a una leopardo que estaba bastante adelantada, po le hizo señas para que lo siguiera…y esta lo miro confundida pero igual los siguió.

Los guerreros eran muy rápidos, ahora que po había avanzado en su entrenamiento ya no se cansaba tan fácilmente pero el sol no era de mucha ayuda para ninguno y song no hacia la diferencia, pues ella estaba acostumbraba a ejercitarse, su antigua líder le hacía hacer mucho ejercicio aunque no kung fu, pero algo parecido. Después de unos minutos de correr por el bosque, y pasar por muchos arroyos…llegaron a un acantilado y que abajo esta el rio…Miraron hacia la derecha y vieron un bote bastante elaborado con una bandera en el mástil de la embarcación que tenia dibujado una peonia de color roja…y un mapache que estaba sentado en una silla, en la costa, con un sombrero tapándole la cara parecía dormido…

Todos se miraron entre sí…y caminaron hasta el sujeto que emitía unos muy fuertes ronquidos…

Se acercaron al mapache con cuidado para no asustarlo y el maestro shifu le quito el sombrero y este de inmediato reacciono, pego un salto de la silla parándose alarmado

-nadie…se mueva…soy un experto en…en…en…el manejo de armas…y ...pienso usar…mi…mi poder… ¡si poder!...para defenderme-dijo el sujeto ,que parecía todo lo contrario a lo él dijo que era, pues era un anciano mapache de ojos negros ,con una pequeña barba y tenia puesto un traje similar al de shifu solo que color gris y todos lo miraron de pies a cabeza como dudando de lo que dijo, pero el primero en tomar la palabra ,fue shifu.

-disculpe por interrumpir su descanso…no le haremos daño-dijo shifu pasándole el sombrero, el mapache lo tomo y se lo puso en su cabeza-somos del palacio de jade…somos invitados a la presentación de la… hija del gobernador de zhao…-

-pues bueno…porque no soy experto en armas…-dijo el mapache dirigiéndose a la embarcación y todos lo miraron asombrados era un sujeto realmente extraño.

-señor… ¿ustedes viene del imperio de zhao?-dijo shifu respetuosamente como siempre.

-¿Qué?...si…si parece que si…la verdad ya se me olvido-dijo el anciano mirando haci otro lado y luego los miro con una sonrisa instantánea-¡ya lo recordé!...si me envió, el gobernador shan…me dijo que los transportara…-

-¿espere usted nos llevara?...-dijo po incrédulo pues era un viejo que parecía no tener idea de nada.

-si…algún problema…gordito-dijo el mapache a la defensiva y po frunció el seño, los demás tuvieron hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír, excepto song que estaba muy enojada como para andarse riendo.

-mm… ¿señor, nos podría decir su nombre? –dijo amablemente víbora.

-claro…señorita verde…yo me llamo kaito…al menos eso…creo…-dijo el mapache entrando a la embarcación y todos se miraron confundidos…mono hizo señas a todos como si se le había salido un tornillo todos lo miraron sonrientes.

-¡vienen o me voy sin ustedes!...lo que me vendría mejor por qué me quedaría más comida…-dijo el mapache desde la embarcación todos se miraron y se subieron al barco.

Cuando todos estaban en la embarcación…el mapache camino hasta la parte trasera y empezó a hacer fuerza, para levantar el ancla del lecho marino, pero se había incrustado en una roca.

Todos quedaron miraron, como él, hacia fuerza-este…lecho...es más…duro de…lo que pensé…-dijo el mapache ya transpirando.

-señor… ¿le ayudo?-le pregunto mantis a kaito.

-no hace falta…mariposa…puedo solo-dijo kaito tirando la cuerda pero esta se resistía a salir, mantis suspiro y salto al borde del barco de un solo tirón el ancla salió con un pedazo de piedra con lodo en la parte baja, esta estaba incrustada al ancla.

-¡eso fue bárbaro!-exclamo po emocionado y todos lo quedaron mirando pues él hace mucho que no decía "bárbaro".

-wow… la mariposa, es fuerte-dijo kaito igual de asombrado que po…todos lo quedaron mirando con una ceja arqueada excepto mono que le solo se rio del comentario del viejo…-¿Qué?... ¿¡QUE!?...-

Todos se dieron vuelta como si nada paso, mantis solo suspiro…y se subió al hombro de mono y le barco se empezó a mover de una forma bastante rápido…todos los pasajeros se agarraron de la tienda que tenía el barco para no caerse…y el mapache corrió hasta el timón y empezó a dirigir el barco…

-para ser tan viejo…se mueve muy rápido-susurro mono…para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar.

-¡a mí no me digas viejo!...tengo 25 años-dijo kaito arrogante y todos lo miraron de pies a cabeza y él se dio vuelta para seguir timoneando, el barco para fortuna de todos, había bastante viento, por lo tanto, llegarían más rápido de lo que creían.

-disculpe….señor… ¿Cuándo cree que lleguemos?-dijo song tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, ya que, todavía estaba enojada con po, pero sería tonto descargarse con los demás.

-llegaremos en dos horas aproximadamente…a sí que tendrán tiempo para cambiarse en la ciudad…-dijo serio kaito y todos lo miraron sorprendidos-señorita manchada…-

Todos soltaron un suspiro cansino por los comentarios del mapache así ellos, se preguntaban como un pudieron enviar a un viejo tan loco a que lo llevara al imperio.

-¿haci que van son invitados del baile?-dijo el mapache a todos los "pasajeros".

-si…señor kaito-dijo el maestro shifu, que estaba sentado en el suelo meditando, mientras que los furiosos conversaban entre ellos sobre el baile y po hablaba con song o al menos trataba.

Con po y song

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo alejada de todos cuando llega po y se sienta a la par de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...te dije que no quiero hablar contigo-dijo song enojada pero en su voz se podía detectar tristeza, po solo la miro y sonrió.

-vengo a hablar contigo…-dijo po serenamente y song lo miro asesinándolo con la mirada, pero él ni se inmuto.

-¿qué me vas a decir?... ¿que no me dijiste antes?-dijo song angustiada y po bajo la mirada pues siempre que peleaban era porque tenía algo que ver con tigresa.

-tienes razón…pero no sé, porque te enojas, si solo era un collar-dijo po serio que ya era de costumbre verlo así desde que tigresa se había ido.

Song se quedo pensando un minuto ''_a ver piensa song…si me enojo con po esa gata habrá ganado, si lo perdono tendré una ventaja sobre la marimacho esa''_…song sonrió por su pensamientos.-tienes razón…mi vidita…creo que me puse un poquito celosa-

-¿un poquito?-dijo po sarcástico, los dos se rieron y se abrazaron pero fueron interrumpidos.

-oigan…tortolos vengan -los llamo mono burlón y los dos se separaron y se fueron tomados de las manos donde estaban todos reunidos

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-pregunto po confundido, todos lo miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-dígales a ellos… señor kaito-dijo mono al mapache y este lo miro confundido…

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el señor kaito y todos suspiraron pues el mapache se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho…otra vez

-del imperio de zhao -dijo el maestro shifu con voz serena

-ahh…si, es una hermosa ciudad repleta de jardines de peonias...Con un hermoso estanque de lirios y lotos…que tanto lo caracteriza-

-señor kaito… ¿usted ha visto a tigresa?-pregunto víbora con voz curiosa y todos lo miraron atentos a su respuesta.

-¿Quién?...-dijo el señor kaito frunciendo el seño confundido.

-ya sabe…una tigre de bengala…un poco más baja que po…algo fría y seria…se viste siempre con chaleco rojo y un pantalón holgado negro-dijo grulla describiendo a tigresa.

-¿Qué?...-dijo el señor aun mas confundido

-bueno intentemos con otros medios…ella es seria, fría y no muy social y poco femenina…-dijo mono burlón por el su último comentario y todos los demás se rieron menos víbora que le pego un latigazo en la cara a mono.

-no…conozco a nadie así…serví mucho tiempo en el palacio, incluso hasta ahora…seguro se están confundiendo-dijo el mapache serio.

-señor kaito…la hija de el gobernador…-dijo el maestro shifu ya cansado de la situación.

-ahh…la señorita lily…-dijo el señor kaito desde el timón y todos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿¡que!?-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-si…ella se llama así…pero la descripción que me dieron es totalmente opuesta a como es-dijo el mapache.

-señor kaito… ¿díganos como es ella?-dijo el maestro shifu ya captando a lo que él se refería.

-ella es muy hermosa…es una tigresa siberiana, de ojos carmín…es muy amable con todos, pero cuando los jóvenes soldados, se dicen un piropo…que se den por muertos-dijo el señor kaito esbozando una sonrisa al venir el rostro de tigresa a la mente.

''_Por lo visto mi hija no ha cambiado''_ pensó el maestro shifu con una sonrisa y muy orgulloso de su hija.

-y díganos señor kaito… ¿ella como se viste ahora?-dijo víbora curiosa por su amiga que no veía ya hace tiempo…y a po al escuchar todo lo que decían de tigresa el corazón se le encogía.

-ella siempre usa vestidos o kimonos…se visto muy bien y sobre su comportamiento es intachable…se parece tanto a su madre…mencione que tienen los mismos ojos-dijo el señor kaito sonriendo pues quería mucho a tigresa…ya que él era su padrino.

-¿usted conoce a la madre de tigresa?-dijo po ahora sorprendido igual que todos excepto por song que ahora que tigresa había cambiado se le complicaría un poco el ''juego''.

-si…yo soy el mejor amigo del padre de ella y soy su padrino-dijo el señor kaito.

-¿usted es el padrino de tigresa?-dijo grulla totalmente sorprendido.

-si… ¿qué creías, plumas?-dijo el señor kaito y todos lo quedaron mirando reprochándole el comentario.

-mm…entiendo… y díganos señor kaito... ¿cómo esta ella?-dijo el maestro shifu curioso por su hija.

-ella está bien…pero ella a veces esta triste…bueno, el padre siempre me dice que extraña su antiguo hogar…-dijo el señor kaito y todos se miraron entre sí con caras de angustia.

-señor kaito…tigre…es decir, lily ¿le ha contado sobre su antiguo hogar?-dijo mantis que estaba en el hombro de mono.

-si…me conto que ella era una guerrera de kung fu…y que vivía con personas increíbles…me conto que había un mono muy bromista que ella siempre le pegaba…y también una mantis religiosa que se la pasaba espiando a todos…y una grulla muy tímida que no se atrevía a declararse a una chica…y una víbora que era su mejor amiga…que era muy comprensiva y siempre estaba atenta para ayudar a sus amigos-dijo el señor kaito y se dio vuelta para mirarlos a todos y se sorprendió-¿son…son…ustedes?

Todos asintieron y el los miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿qué hay de mi ella dijo algo?-pregunto po tímidamente y song solo lo miro con desaprobación.

-parece que tu eres el panda perezoso, gordo, irritante, glotón, torpe, grande…-dijo el señor kaito y po cada vez agachaba mas la cabeza…y todos aguantaban las ganas de reírse…mientras que song también sonría pero burlonamente-pero también dijo que eras su mejor amigo y que ella te apreciaba más que a nadie…y que si cambiabas de mataría-

Todos sonrieron por el ultimo comentario del señor kaito excepto por song que estaba como una estatua, pero miraron hacia el horizonte y vieron una ciudad bastante hermoso con esto el señor kaito volvió a su labor mientras que todos se colocaban sus bolsos con la ropa…po al ver que se acercaban a la ciudad se empezó a poner nervioso…pero tuvo que disimular por song pero ya saben como es po…el no es bueno mintiendo o fingiendo… pero nadie dijo nada porque todos estaba igual de nerviosos y ansiosos.

Al llegar a la costa todos empezaron a descender de la embarcación, vieron que hacía muchos animales de diversas razas y también a muchas personas bastante finas bajarse de los barcos , po vio a todos su entorno y vi que habían muchos felinos de diversas razas pero lo que sorprendió mas fue ver tigres siberianos y de bengala…

Ellos se bajaron y miraron todo sin duda era una ciudad muy hermoso incluso le hacía competencia al valle.

El señor kaito se bajo también después de tirar el ancla y los miro que estaban congelados mirando todo como tontos y paso por su lado.

-vengan, lentos…en poco tiempo empezara el baile y se tienen que cambiar…-dijo el señor kaito guiando a todos por unas calles donde había muchos comerciantes de comida entre otros los guio a una casa bastante grande y bonita a las afueras del palacio del gobernador…el señor kaito abrió la puerta de la casa y le hizo señas a todos para que entraran.

Todos entraron a la casa y vieron que era bastante amplia y bien decorada todos miraron el living que tenía piso de madera muy bien cuidado con algunos sillones de cuero color crema y una chimenea , la casa tenia ventanales grandes con cortinas rojas todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-¿les gusta?...-dijo el señor kaito y todos asintieron-naomi…hace maravillas….-

-¿Quién?-dijeron todos confundidos

-ya la conocerán…es la encargada del salón principal del palacio y la diseñadora de interiores más conocida de todo el imperio-dijo el señor kaito subiendo las escaleras para ir al segundo piso-cámbiense…en poco tiempo empezara…hay muchas habitaciones con baños tomen una ducha cámbiense y bajen…-

Todos asintieron y subieron después de todo el mapache no estaba tan loco como ellos creían…en el segundo piso había un pasillos bastante largo con habitaciones en los lados.

Pero cuando el mapache entro a una habitación, al fondo del pasillo y escucharon un grito, todos salieron corriendo a la habitación del señor kaito…abrieron la puerta y se colocaron en posición de combate…pero relajaron su postura al ver a una pequeña pantera de unos cuatro años con ojos azules que tenía un vestido azul de seda que le llegaba a los pies y unos zapatitos negros con un pequeño taco...Ella estaba encima del señor kaito.

-señor kaito… ¿Quién es ella?-dijo el maestro shifu relajado.

-ella es mi hija…-dijo el señor kaito, la panterita asintió y de pronto entro una joven leopardo de las nieves con una carpeta en la mano y con un vestido purpura con flores azules...

-…mm… ¿señor kaito?... ¿qué hace aquí?...usted dijo que se iría de viaje-dijo la leopardo de las nieves y luego miro a todos confundida.

-vine…antes, naomi-dijo el señor kaito-me mandaron a buscarlos-dijo el señor kaito señalándolos.

-mm…entiendo, sue, ven conmigo te pondré un broche-dijo naomi llevándose a la panterita.

-señor kaito… ¿ella es naomi?-dijo víbora apuntando a la leopardo que entraba en una habitación.

-si…es una amiga de lily…-dijo el señor kaito-pero que hacen aquí… ¡de verían estar vistiéndose!

-si…ya lo escucharon…tomen y baño y vístanse…los quiero en el living en 30 minutos… ¡ahora!-dijo el maestro shifu ordenándole a los jóvenes guerreros.

-sí, maestro-dijeron todos los jóvenes e hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

**=en la habitación tigresa…unos 40 minutos después=**

Tigresa ,estaba sentada en un tocador con un espejo ,mirándose, examinándose, como había cambiado desde que llego a zhao, en cierto punto era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y la tigresa del palacio de jade hubiese muerto…extrañaba todo lo que era antes, esa era ella …esta tigresa que miraba, que veía, no era ella…era otra persona ,otra ella, volvió a mirar su rostro…todo ese maquillaje que traía, miro sus ojos carmín ,que tenían sombra plateada y esta delineada alrededor de los ojos con negro y las pestañas arqueadas…tenia puesto un hermoso vestido rojo de seda que marcaba un figura pero de la cadera para abajo era acampanado ,el vestido tenía un corte recto dejando ver sus hombros desnudos y tenía una cinta dorada que recorría la parte superior del escote y dejaba un poco descubierta su espalda en forma "V"… como única joya ,tenía el collar de su madre y unos tacones no muy altos, rojos …definitivamente no era ella…de pronto en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de su pasado en el palacio de jade…recordó todo, cuando llego por primera vez al palacio, cuando conoció por primera vez al maestro shifu, víbora, mono, mantis ,grulla y por ultimo po…Ese rostro le trajo aun mas recuerdo, recordó cuando lo conoció, los desprecios que solía hacerle, y como él ,de a poco se empezó a ganar su amistad y su corazón…recordó cuando po la intento besar y una angustia recorrió su pecho, se cuestiono mentalmente como se comporto…se arrepentía de lo que había hecho _"soy una tonta…soy una tonta…¿por qué no lo bese?…si yo lo quería"_ pensó tristemente tigresa y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-"_soy una tonta…soy una tonta"…-_dijo tigresa en voz alta sin darse cuenta…mas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-oye…vas a correr el maquillaje-dijo xia con tono comprensivo que había escuchado lo que había dicho tigresa y ella rápidamente se limpio el rastro de las lagrimas con el dorso de su brazo, xia sonrió tristemente porque conocía las congojas de su prima, y se acerco a ella sonriente-lily…pásame tu brazo-

-está bien…-dijo tigresa algo dudosa…le paso su brazo y xia le coloco un hermoso brazalete de plata con pequeñas piedras rojas y tigresa le dio las gracias y volvió a mirarse

-¿está bien?-dijo xia sentándose en la cama mientras que tigresa se seguía mirando en el espejo…xia tenía puesto un vestido rosado con flores blancas, el vestido tenia escote en forma de corazón y abajo era acampanado igual que el de tigresa solo que tenía una cola no muy pronunciada…y tenía una gargantilla de diamantes…y unas pulseras finas de plata en su brazo derecho…y esta maquillada de manera sutil…tenía una sombra rosado aperlado y tenia delineado solo la parte superior del parpado…y las pestanas bien encrestadas y tenia pintada los labios de un color rosa fuerte.

-si…- susurro tigresa algo triste dándose vuelta-oye…te ves muy bien.

-tú igual, prima…-dijo xia con una sonrisa-la fiesta ya debe de estar por empezar…-

-si…pero quedémonos aquí un rato…-dijo tigresa algo triste sentándose en la cama a la par de xia.

Las dos se quedaron calladas un rato pensando en la fiesta…una, un poco nerviosa y la otra hundida en la tristeza…parecía como si el mundo se le fuera abajo…deseaba escapar de ahí, volver al palacio y abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos…y rectificar su error con po, tenia anhelo de pasar tiempo con él, aun se seguía cuestionando a si misma por todo lo que había hecho…pero un sonido en la puerta, la distrajo a las dos felinas.

-chicas… ¿se puede?-pregunto naomi asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-claro…entra, naomi-dijo xia invitándola a entrar y tigresa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y entro con una sonrisa, ella tenía puesto un vestido azul rey, bien entallado al cuerpo, con escote recto tenia maquillado los ojos, una sombra celeste con terminaciones azules y las pestañas encrestadas y los labios color rojo suave y como única joya tenía un collar con piedras azules, en la mano sostenía la carpeta negra que siempre traía con ella.

-¿cómo están?...nerviosas-pregunto naomi con una sonrisa sentándose con tigresa y xia.

-no…tanto-dijo xia muy confiada pero luego esa cara de confianza se decayó-está bien…estoy muy nerviosa-

Naomi sonrió por el comentario xia mientras que tigresa está sumergida en sus pensamientos-¿y tú, lily?-pregunto naomi asiendo reaccionar a tigresa.

-emm-dijo tigresa volviendo en sí.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto naomi con empatía.

-nada…es solo que…quizás estoy un poco nerviosa…-dijo tigresa intentando ocultar su estado de ánimo.

-nerviosa o triste-dijo naomi a tigresa y ella solo agacho la cabeza algo apenada pues desde pequeña le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos, xia miraba atentamente cada comportamiento de la felina.

-creo que…-susurro tigresa triste y intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener sus lagrimas y las dos amigas se acercaron y la abrazaron pues ambas sabían lo que sentía tigresa- los extraño…chicas.

Naomi se acordó de los personajes que vio en la casa del y sintió unas enormes ganas de decirle pero luego pensó que valdría la pena ver la cara de su amiga al ver a los jóvenes guerreros... en medio del abrazo de amigas…a xia empezó a sollozar y todas se separaron mirándola extrañadas.

-xia… ¿estás llorando?-pregunto tigresa con una ceja alzada y naomi solo sonrió.

-es que…es tan conmovedor…-dijo xia limpiándose las lagrimas pues era muy sensible-pero dime naomi… ¿Cómo te fue con el estanque?...escuche que tuviste problemas con taiko…de nuevo-

-achhh…ese jardinero que siempre me desobedece…-dijo naomi haciendo rechinar los dientes de la rabia que le daba recordar el enfrentamiento que había tenido con taiko-…además, no tiene nada de malo ser exacto…pero él, no se da cuenta que a la que tiene que obedecer es a mi…aparte…lo detesto siempre está cubierto de tierra, si tan solo se diera un baño…-.

Tigresa y xia se miraron entre sí, con miradas cómplices y luego miraron a naomi que caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación pero antes de poder decir algo un golpe desesperado en la puerta las interrumpió.

-disculpen señoritas, pero el gobernador me dijo que les avisara que la fiesta ya está por empezar…y señorita naomi, la necesitan con urgencia, para que supervise todos los detalles de la fiesta…-dijo el ganso con voz diplomática que tenia puesto una túnica azul y las tres felinas lo miraron atentas y naomi esbozo una cara de preocupación.

-ay no…me quede hablando con ustedes y me olvide por completo de la fiesta…-dijo naomi preocupada y levanto la carpeta de la mano que se le había caído cuando abrazaron a tigresa-disculpa… ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece?-

El ganso la miro serio-cinco minutos aproximadamente- dijo el ganso haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, las tres chicas se miraron entre si y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

**=en la fiesta=**

Ya se encontraban todos los invitados en el salón, el salón era espacioso, sus columnas de mármol amarillento y el piso de cerámica pulida blanca, en el fondo del salón había una fuente con flores de lirios y lotos rojos y amarillos, en el centro del salón había colgado un hermoso e enorme candelabro, que caía en forma de lluvia…el medio del salón estaba despejado y alrededor de este habían muchas mesas que estaban muy bien adornadas…en el centro de todas la mesas habían unos frascos con agua y en el frasco habían flores rojas que parecían nadar en el agua…todos los utensilios y platos se veían muy elegantes y delicados…a la entrada del salón entro el maestro shifu acompañado del y con los guerreros detrás de ellos que estaban maravillados con el lugar, pero cierto panda ,estaba que lo comían los nervios ,pero song no estaba…al costado izquierdo del salón había una orquesta con muchos músicos…adelante había un elefante con una gacela que estaban cantando.

FLASKBLACK

Todos los guerreros estaban cada uno en una habitación cambiándose de ropa, ya se habían bañado, cuando todos estaban ya cambiados bajaron al living donde el maestro shifu los esperada, el esta vestido con una túnica marrón de seda con un cinturón amarrillo y unos pantalones marrones, él señor kaito y su pequeña hija también estaban ahí sentados es los sillones esperando.

Estos dos no habían cambiado muchos pues la pequeña sue que llevaba su vestidito azul la única diferencia que tenia era que portaba con un hermoso broche azul en forma de flor de durazno…el señor kaito por otra parte, estaba vestido con una túnica negra y una banda blanca…todos ya estaban terminando de vestirse la primera en bajar fue víbora que solo tenía unas flores doradas en la cabeza y el segundo fue mantis que solo había tomado una ducha pues el no usaba ropa…el tercero fue mono que tenía unos pantalones dorados que combinaba con su cinturón marrón…el cuarto fue grulla que traía unos pantalones plateados…luego de unos minutos de silencio bajo po con unos pantalones plateados con un cinturón negro…

Esperaron unos minutos esperando a song pero ella no daba señales de aparecer y el se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-oye, panda…ve a llamar a tu novia…se nos hace tarde-dijo el con tono molesto y los furiosos lo miraron igual de molestos.

-esta…bien-dijo po soltando un suspiro, volvió a subir las escaleras y le dirigió a la habitación donde estaba song, toco la puerta pero no hubo respuestas.

-¡song!...soy po, apúrate por favor…estamos atrasados empezara en poco tiempo-dijo po gritando desde la puerta.

-po, ustedes adelántense un poco yo voy en un rato…tuve un percance con el vestido y lo quiero arreglar…enseguida voy-grito song desde el interior de la habitación que ella se encontraba sentada en la cama cociendo su vestido que se había descocido por accidente una manga lo peor es que no sabía como si siempre tuvo su vestido bien cuidado en su mochila y de repente lo saco…y cuando vino estaba así.

-está bien…te esperare-dijo po caminando por el pasillo y descendiendo la escalera donde estaban todos sentados en los sillones con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-po… ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿va a venir?-pregunto grulla que estaba a la par de víbora parándose de inmediato al ver a su amigo.

-si…pero tuvo un problema con su vestido al parecer se le descoció una manga…así que me quedare hasta que esté lista-dijo po sentándose y víbora solo agacho la cabeza avergonzada…_"bueno tigresa, amiga…espero que lo que hice valga la pena…pero él se quedara" _pensó víbora algo decepcionada y grulla lo noto, se dio cuenta de todo pues conocía muy bien a víbora pero decidió apoyarla después de todo tampoco le agradaba song.

-po…no te puedes quedar no conoces el camino-dijo grulla y todos lo miraron, víbora por otra parte sonrió complacida quizás si funcionaria su plan y po puso cara pensativa.

-grulla tiene razón…panda, no te puedes quedar-dijo el maestro shifu caminando hacia la puerta.

-pero maestro…-dijo po dudoso de quedarse porque él le había dicho a song que se quedaría, el maestro shifu se dio vuelta mirándolo atentamente.

-no te preocupes…le diré a una empleada que la guie al palacio…ahora vámonos-dijo el al parecer estaba en sus momentos lucidos.

-está bien…le diré a song-dijo po levantándose para subir a la escalera y todos los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¡no!-gritaron al unisonó y po se detuvo, el maestro shifu, el , hasta sue los miraron extrañados.

-no…queremos decir… ¡po!...mira qué hora es…es muy tarde-dijo mono mirándose su muñeca pero no tenía nada y mantis asintió nerviosamente.

-además el le puede decir a su empleada que la espere aquí…-dijo mantis intentando ocultar lo más posible el nerviosismo y todos miraron al y este asintió.

-está bien…-dijo po en un susurro para luego suspirar cansinamente y los furiosos sonrieron.

-entonces…vámonos que ya se hace tarde…-dijo el maestro shifu abriendo la puerta y el llamo a su empleada quien se quedo en el living para guiar a song hasta el palacio cuando este lista.

Los furiosos salieron a paso apresurado mientras que po solo se quedo congelado en su lugar luego de unos segundos llego víbora y los arrastro de la muñeca…

FIN FLASHBLACK

Los furiosos y el maestro shifu entraban mirando todos a ver si veían a tigresa por alguna parte, po por otra parte avanzaba por el salón a paso lento miraba todo alrededor…miraba a gente muy fina con trajes ostentosos…el señor kaito esta adelante del grupo con sue de la mano, de pronto la niña corrió entre la gente, todos los guerreros y el padre se alarmaron y salieron tras la niña pero se tranquilizaron al ver…a la niña en brazos de una leopardo de las nieves con una carpeta en la mano ,ella era muy hermosa…ellos la reconocieron enseguida era naomi, pero no estaba sola a su lado estaba una tigresa siberiana muy hermosa de vestido rosa con flores **(bueno lo demás para que ponerlo si ya está arriba…)**…ellos la miraron sorprendidos pues tenía un parecido con tigresa…ella hablaba animadamente con naomi y la niña que sonreía…la niñita se bajo de los brazos de la leopardo y se fue con su padre contenta de haber saludado a naomi.

De pronto entre la gente se asomo un tigre siberiano algo canoso, alto con una túnica muy elegante y una corona de oro en la cabeza la gente al verlo lo reconoció enseguida y se inclinaron con respeto…era el emperador…la chica al verlo, los ojos se le alumbraron, corrió hasta él y se abalanzo en un abrazo…el tigre esbozo una ancha sonrisa, y le correspondió el abrazo, luego de unos minutos se separaron y los dos sonrieron.

Todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero naomi solo los miro con una expresión triste…y suspiro algo frustrada..Miro para otra parte de pronto alguien le toco el hombro, ella se dio vuelta algo confundida pero se sorprendió al ver a taiko que estaba bien aseado con unos pantalones de seda negros y un chaleco naranja.

-ejem…-dijo taiko algo sorprendido al ver a la leopardo-… ¿le gusta como deje el estanque?-

-mm…si-dijo naomi algo sorprendida aun…el asintió y se fue a sentar naomi se sentía algo extraña por como se había comportado pero no le tomo importancia después de todo el trabajo era primero que todo.

EN OTRA PARTE…

Tigresa se encontraba en un costado de una puerta que daba al salón…ella estaba algo inquieta…su padre estaba a su lado, la tenia del gancho.

-lily… te tengo una sorpresa-dijo shan susurrándole al oído, tigresa lo miro extrañada por la actitud de su padre pero cuando estaba por pregunto una voz de adentro del salón..."ahora el baile de padre e hija"…dio la voz anunciándole su entrada…

Tigresa entro al salón con su padre del gancho, cuando llegaron al centro de la pista la música empezó a tocar…los dos empezaron a bailar al compas de la música…

EN OTRO LADO…

Los furiosos, el maestro shifu y po miraban como tigresa entraba al salón…pero cuando la vieron todos quedaron con la boca en una perfecta "O" mientras que grulla tenia abierto el pico en 90° grados…a todos le habían sorprendido ver a tigresa tan cambiada y arreglada…en especial a cierto panda que el corazón se le aceleraba a mil…_"tigresa esta…cambiada…se ve, tan hermosa, tan bella…pero también parece triste" _pensó po recuperando la cordura igual que sus amigos que ya no tenían cara de sorprendidos ahora todos la miraban con una sonrisa algo melancólica por que esa tigresa…ni se parecía a la del palacio…

Cuando tigresa empezó a dar vueltas del brazo de su padre, vio algo que le pareció familiar entre la gente pero pensó que solo era su imaginación…pero luego en medio de los giros alrededor de la pista…se fijo bien…y en una punta del lugar vio al maestro shifu que le sonreía, ella se quedo congelada…no podía seguir bailando…"_es…es…es...el" _pensó tigresa y delante de la vista de todos…-¡papa!-exclamo tigresa dejando el baile de lado, y correr hacia su padre, cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del panda rojo y abrazo al maestro shifu poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y él le devolvió el abrazo con ternura…ella soltó unas lagrimas de felicidad en el hombro de su padre…pero para sorpresa de todos…el está igual que su hija o peor.

-hija…no sabes cuánto te extrañe…-susurro el maestro para que solo ella lo escuchara…tigresa al escuchar esto empezó a sollozar y xia estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa…pues nunca había visto a tigresa de esa manera, al lado suyo estaba, la maquillista.

-que bueno…que la maquille con pintura a prueba de agua-dijo la maquillista orgullosamente.

-usted… ¿lo sabía?-pregunto xia algo curiosa.

-no...Pero siempre se llora en esta clase de fiesta-dijo la loba con una sonrisa la cual xia devolvió y siguió mirando.

Tigresa y shifu ya no lloraban tanto…luego de unos minutos, ella se separo de su padre mirándolo con ternura y limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas.

-padre… ¿y los chicos?-pregunto tigresa mirando para todos partes shifu suspiro y le apunto hacia una mesa que había comida…y ahí estaban los furioso restantes de espaldas comiendo junto con un panda que estaba más alejado en otra mesa que devoraba todo lo que había…ella se acerco a los furioso a sus espaldas.

-si siguen comiendo…no quedara comida para los demás invitados-amenazo tigresa con su tono neutro y ellos al escuchar su voz abrieron los ojos como platos y se dieron vuelta…quedando de frente con la felina…la primera en abrazarla fue víbora que se envolvio en su cintura…la felina al sentir este contacto que tanto extrañaba…soltó unas lagrimas que no supo detener pero también víbora soltó una cuantas lagrimas…el siguiente fue mono con mantis en su hombro…los dos la abrazaban con fuerza, tigresa al ver esto los apretó los mías que pudo sonriendo…pero no soltaron queja alguna pues extrañaban esos abrazos sofocantes que le daba tigresa que más bien eran castigos y bien merecidos…al separarse los dos respiraron agitadamente pero con lagrimas en sus mejillas al igual que con tigresa…el próximo fue grulla…que se acerco tímidamente mientras que ella sonreía.

-vamos…acércate…amigo-dijo amablemente tigresa y grulla se le acerco más confiado…y la envolvió con sus alas ella también lo abrazo y también derramo una lagrima igual que grulla pero el ave era incontrolable…

-grulla no llores...-dijo tigresa con amabilidad y luego los miro a todos que estaban igual que grulla-chicos…no lloren…

-es que….te extrañamos tanto…-dijeron entre sollozos y tigresa sonrió, ella extendió sus brazos y todos la abrazaron…en medio del abrazo de grupo que duro unos minutos ellos se separaron más calmados…

-chicos… ¿y po?-pregunto tigresa un poco nerviosa y los furioso la miraron con ternura y le apuntaron a po que estaba en una mesa un poco alejada…comiendo un pan…el sintió que lo miraban y se dio vuelta…lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido…hay estaba tigresa con los furiosos que lo miraban atentos…el la miro atentos a sus ojos que estaban un poco hinchados y rojos…pero aun así se veía hermosa…ellos se sumergieron en los ojos del otro…sin pensarlo dos veces…ambos corrieron a su encuentro solo concentrándose en ellos.

Ambos iban acortando cada vez mas distancia, entre los dos, para abrazarse con ternura…ella entrelazo sus manos por detrás de la nuca del panda…mientras que el la abrazo por la cintura, po sentía como si estaba completo, capaz de volar de la felicidad, el la levanto unos centímetros del suelo y empezó a dar vuelta con ella en brazos, el hundió su cabeza en el hombro descubierto de ella…mientras que ella sentía como si volviera a ser ella, como si todo desapareciera a su alrededor, ella igual hundió su cabeza en el hombro de po ,ella derramo las todas las lagrimas que no había derramado con ninguno de los furiosos, po estaba igual se sentía tan feliz que no le importo llorar frente a nadie…después de varios minutos de estar aferrados al otro ambos se separaron…po por una parte ya no lloraba pero tigresa lloraba a mares mientras que todos los miraban atentos.

-po…lo siento…lo siento-decía tigresa agachando la cabeza entre sollozos, y po la miraba atento y algo hipnotizado.

-tigresa…-dijo po levantándole la cabeza a la felina-no llores…-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con su dedo.

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar?...si me equivoque-dijo tigresa y po comprendió sus palabras aunque le sorprendió las palabras de la felina, sintió como un rayo de luz se asomara por su pecho.

-no digas nada…-dijo po comprensivamente mirándola a los ojos esos ojos que tanto había extrañado-te perdono…además ahora estas aquí y te puedo volver a ver después de tanto tiempo…-

Tigresa sintió una puntada en el pecho…eso le dolió mas que todo y po no sabía cómo tranquilizar a tigresa…sin saberlo todos los miraban incluso jiang que él solo sonreía aunque él no lo diría nunca…el sabia que los sentimientos que el tenia por tigresa no serian correspondidos pero se conformaba con estar cerca de ella y que él sería feliz, si ella lo era…

Tigresa volvió a abrazar al panda con fuerzas, con todo el anhelo que sentía de tenerlo cerca…el por otra le correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ambos se separaron pero aun estaban abrazados…los dos se miraran a los ojos loa dos tenían rastros de lagrimas…ambos sin saberlo se fueron acercando…y todos a su alrededor abrieron los ojos como platos y pero todo estaba en silencio ni siquiera los músicos tocaban…ellos se fueron acercando cada vez mas…hasta los dos unirse en un beso que era correspondido por los dos…los dos se besaron con ternura y pasión, po la besaba como nunca había besado a nadie en la vida…mientras que tigresa lo gozaba ya que era su primer beso…ambos se separaron por la falta de aire , se miraron , sonrieron tontamente y se volvieron a abrazar.

-te amo-dijeron los dos al unisonó mientras se abrazaban

Todos los invitados quedaron impresionados pero sonrieron de todos y volvieron a conversar entre ellos…los músicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo con una melodía suave.

EN OTRA PARTE…

Xia miraba la escena con algo de nostalgia y anhelo sentada en una mesa…ella suspiro cansinamente porque no tenía a nadie que la quisiera así como su prima pero una voz su espalda la saco de ese estado.

-disculpe, bella señorita… ¿me concedería esta pieza de baile?-dijo la voz y ella se dio vuelta mirando sorprendida a yuan aun tenia los golpes pero ya no traía las muletas.

-¡yuan!-exclamo la felina saltando a sus brazos y el esbozo una mueca de dolor pero de todas formas sonrió.

-¿y…bailas?-preguntó yuan extendiéndole la mano a xia caballerosamente **(¡¿Por qué?!...esos hombres ya no existen)**…ella le dio la mano e hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa y los dos se encaminaron a la pista de baile.

CON NAOMI…

Ella había mirado a tigresa besándose con po y sonrió levemente, volvió a mirar su carpeta…pero alguien ya interrumpió a su espalda.

-oye deberías dejar de trabajar-dijo taiko con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro muy poco común en el, al menos con ella.

-no pue…-dijo naomi, pero fue arrastrada por taiko a la pista de baile.

Ya cuando llegaron habían varias parejas entre ellas yuan y xia, grulla y víbora, taiko y naomi, entre otras, pero a la que prestaron más atención…era la de la maestra tigresa o lily y al guerrero dragón que acaban de llegar…de pronto los músicos empezaron a tocar POR TI VOLARE…el elefante y la gacela empezaron a cantar ópera…juntos.

Todas las parejas solo se enfocaban en sus compañeros o compañeras…todos empezaron a dar vueltas y a moverse en la pista…era todo realmente hermoso.

Al final de la canción...Todos aplaudieron y se separaron pero una pareja no los hizo y se acercaron cada vez más para luego darse un beso delante de todos…la verdad a los dos no les importaba quien lo viera…pero po estaba tan concentrado en tigresa que se había olvidado por completo de song…ambos se besaron esta vez lentamente como disfrutando el momento.

Pero justo por la puerta se apareció una leopardo de las nieves con un vestido morada que tenía un solo tirante…el vestido era entallado en el tronco del cuerpo pero abajo era plisado…estaba maquillada igual que siempre no había cambiado mucho…ella miro todo a su alrededor y vio a una pareja que eran una tigresa con un panda en el medio de la pista besándose…ella reconoció de quienes se trataban y se lleno de furia…y lo peor es que todos los invitados sonreían al verlo juntos hasta el maestro shifu que estaba al lado del padre de tigresa…pero ella no lo permitiría lucho mucho para llegar donde está ahora…y no dejaría que esa gata le arrebatara a su novio…SU NOVIO

CONTINUARA…

…**¿Qué hará song?... ¿se vengara?...o simplemente se irá…eso lo sabrás…el siguiente capitulo**

**Primero perdón por la demora pero es que trate de hacerlo lo más completo posible a este capítulo… ¿muy largo?...bueno, lo primero…primero…quisiera darle las gracias a todas las personas que votaron pero ya me decidí…jejeje…PERO OJO LO PENSE...Y MUCHO…**

**Bueno en respuesta con un review de pocitohoran1313: yo no me basaría tanto en la serie por que en algunos capítulos po le coquetea a tigresa y en otro dice que tigresa es vieja….respecto al maldito molusco yo vi ese capítulo en ingles y no me gusto ¡lo odie!...pero hay que esperar a la película para confirmar o negar pero si no pasa nada y po termina con una panda voy a ir a estados unidos a matar a los directores y productores….jajaja…ahora la cabra fea ,la verdad ni me intereso ese capítulo pero si lo ves bien tigresa parece celosa y po cuando a tigresa le gustaba el maldito molusco igual parecía celoso…pero nadie sabe…eso es todo mi gran respuesta.**

**Dejen sus review siempre me animan…con el capitulo anterior solo recibí 2 review…espero que este les guste porque me preocupe de los detalles…por favor díganme si es muy largo o triste o cualquier cosa….sin más que decir , hasta la próxima.**


End file.
